Picking The Path
by Stace90
Summary: He's attached, she's attached, albeit embarrassingly. While travelling along the path, all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Lily Evans is too stuborn to admit she's los
1. Annoying Boys

**Disclaimer: I own Patrick and the basic plot, however I would trade in Patrick and the plot if I could own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus or even Gwenog because that would make me a millionaire. Alas, no one will trade so I own nothing.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

Annoying boys

_Ouch! This sunburn is killing me, maybe if I shift to the side. Aww yeah much better. _She raised her left hand to eye level. _Its pretty but not what I wanted, emeralds, so predictable. It would be utterly romantic if I'd ever said I wanted an emerald engagement ring but it's the curse of emerald eyes. _She let her hand drop to her side. _Argh, I wish he'd stop that, what is he trying to do, tune a radio? They're nipples, not a radio dial you twat! _She raised her hand again and glanced at her watch. _For Merlin's sake, I thought he'd have finished by now, I just want to go to sleep. Did I pack my aloe vera cream in my trunk already I could do with some now. Oh here we go…_

"Oh Lily, I love you so much." He whispered as his orgasm swept through him.

"Patrick, yes, yes, yes." Lily replied while stifling a yawn and hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Please don't go back tomorrow, how will I live without you, it's so far away."

"Patrick, I need to go to school, I'll write and I'll be home for Pet's wedding." She sighed turning her back to him, _God he's clingy._

"But that's not till Christmas, I'll miss you." He said nuzzling her neck, " Why don't we tell everyone about our engagement at Petunia's wedding? Your parents will be so happy their wild child Lily is settling down."

_Do you want to out a bet on it_.

It wasn't that Patrick was a horrible guy, he was really quite nice. A good job lined up for next year, he'd be a good provider. Lily couldn't say he was bad looking either, a head of curly blonde hair cut close to his scalp so avoid the cherub look he had has a child and brown eyes, but he didn't really understand. He didn't understand why she was still in school, she'd gotten a man to provider for her after all, or way she still went out with her friends, surely he was the only friend she needed, or way she would wear short skirts or tight jeans, she had a boyfriend why did she need to look good for anyone else. He hated that his letters had to be sent through her parents and that he rarely saw her. But this was all outweighed by Lily's hate, she hated how pompous and short sighted he was, how would he deal with magical children and how will he react when he finds out her secret? Plus, he spoke to her parents like working class dirt.

"I can't believe you, how could I steal Pet's limelight? No, we have to wait until I leave school." She shrugged out of his embrace and headed for the bathroom. "I'm having a shower we have to be at the train station in 2 hours."

_I think you call this, the romantic break from hell. Thank Merlin for Hogwarts, back to sanity tomorrow._

* * *

Lily smiled at the excepting faces dotted with a few sour Slytherins. 

"Potter and I will patrol for the rest of the week and we shall meet on Monday in our common room with the timetable." A few people raised their hands, "I'm fully aware of Quidditch practices, so they will be arranged around such engagements. If any of you have questions in the coming weeks don't hesitate to speak to me or the Big Head Boy over there."

At this James blushed and tilted his head to walk through the door only to bang his forehead again.

"Come on Evans it's not my fault I got hit by a wayward Engorgement Charm, I'm still here trying to do my duties." James pleaded

"And what a good start, I take it you punished the creator of this wayward Charm."

_Damn Padfoot, making me seem incapable on my first day. Maybe I should give him a detention but a good one, a romp around the Forbidden forest with Hagrid will be nice, should I give myself one too?_

"I was about to discuss it with you. I think, but I wanted to check, an evening in the Forbidden Forest helping the Game keeper is appropriate. Do you agree?"

_Hark! Do I sound like Head boy material or what? _

Lily shrugged, "You're all dismissed."

James moved to the side as the prefects filed out, his hand supporting his overly large head that was lolling to the side. Once everyone had left Lily headed towards him and he stepped to the side.

"Potter, come here." He stepped in front of her and she placed one hand on the side of his face to support his head, "That must have been embarrassing," She giggled, "Like the giving a speech in the nude dream." She took her wand out and placed it on his nose, making him go cross-eyed and muttered the counter-charm, his head quickly deflated.

"Thanks Evans."

They both began to walk away from the compartment in search of their friends.

"I…uh…I wrote to you during the holiday." Lily said not looking in Potter's direction.

"I know"

"Oh I didn't know if you got it or not, I mean Mercury came back fine but I wasn't sure."

"I'm sorry Lily I was going to write back," He stopped and looked at her, "But everything was a bit hectic, we moved and everything. We used to live next to muggles but my mum and dad thought that if we were targeted we'd be putting then in danger, we moved to Ottery St Catchpole."

The began moving again.

"Well this is my stop", Lily said glancing in the compartment at her friends " See you".

James skipped of down the rest of the corridor.

_No piss off Potter or why do you have to be such a bleeding wanker or if you don't get your hand off my bottom right now I swear to Merlin I'll castrate you! _

* * *

"Lily! Guess what" 

"What, Mary"

"In 25 days I will legally be able to drink fruity, muggle, alcoholic beverages" She replied in her sing-song County Wicklow accent.

"Shut up!" Gwenog and Hestia Jones said

"We've got almost a year left till we're 18, stupid July birthdays" Gwen moaned

"Yeah Mary, you, Lils and Chaz don't have to wait as long as us". Hestia agreed

"Oi I still have to wait until April". Charity Burbage said flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, "Now stop moaning and start gossiping" she giggled

"Miss Mary, Mac, Mac, Mac" came a disembodied voice through the door,

"All dressed in black, black, black with a red and gold tie, tie, tie all down her sexy front, front, front. Sitting next to Evans, Evans, Evans who thinks I'm sexy, sexy, sexy and Gweny, Gweny ,Gweny who wants to get in my pants, pants, pants, but that's for Chaz, Chaz, Chaz who has to share, share, share, with sexy Hesti, Hesti, Hesti!"

"Black!" They all bellowed

Sirius and Remus stuck their heads around the door both with the same cheeky grin

"I'm sorry", Remus said "he's been working on it all summer I tried to stop him. He heard a little muggle singing it"

They looked at him

"Well a version of it and this genius said, _'Mary Mac as in Mary Macdonald? Do you think its about her, did she see an elephant jump a fence' _".

"You're such a twat Black" Mary called at him

"I try, where's Alice I still have her bit to sing?"

"With Frank, you can always sing it at dinner", Lily told him, " Where's Potter?"

Everyone looked at Lily, and Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, "Sending an owl Evans, what's it to you?"

"Shut up Black, you fucking cock."

"You know Evans, I'm sure you once told me that swearing is something people do when they have nothing intelligent to say, I just don't know what to make of you swearing. It has shocked me." He smiled at her, grey eyes flashing with humour.

"Merlin I missed you Black, you great big oaf" Lily said as she reached over to hug him.

* * *

"So I was trying to leave but for the life of me I couldn't find my bra, now I wasn't going to walk into my house without my bra on and expect my parents to believe I actually came home the night before so I started looking. I've pulled open his wardrobe and all I saw were all these bras on pegs next to numbers, and there mine was hooked on number two, I mean second best shag he must have been crazy. So I storm down the stairs and had a go at him I said '_What type of child collects bras and I would have been ok if you had actually realised I deserved to be number one' _" Chaz raged. 

The first years had just been sorted sending nine 11-year-old Gryffindor's way, nine to Hufflepuff and Slytherin and seven to Ravenclaw, the Great Hall was abuzz with chatting students waiting for Dumbledore to address them.

"So I stood there and put my bra on right in front of him so he could remember what he'd classed as number two and stormed out. I really don't care how bloody sexy and great in bed he was no one puts me in second place . He had a great arse though, I think you would have liked Lils." She winked at Lily in a teasing manner and then turned to bat her long eyelashes at the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, lips pouted she gave him full advantage of the cleavage she had on view while giving him a once over with her blue eyes. "Speaking of sexy arses doesn't Peterson look good? I think I might have to introduce myself later." She laughed.

"Frank did you do that to me, did you rate me?" Alice Abbot asked her long term boyfriend pushing some hair out of her eyes, her button nose twitched as she struggled not to sneeze .

"Even if I did you'd be number one, you're the only one." Frank replied blowing a kiss Alice's way.

"Aww!" The Seventh year girls chorused.

"Oi Black" Lily called along the table, "Would you ever…"

But Lily was cut off as Dumbledore began to speak,

"Welcome back one and all, I know it is hard for some of you," He eyed Sirius over his glasses, "to concentrate with hunger pounding in your ears but I would just like to introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter."

"Harriett, Harriett, Harriett, Harriett" Sirius chanted slamming his fists onto the table and stamping his feet.

The rest of the Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as did the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables while the Slytherins looked on sourly. A short women with long , curly, blonde hair and hazel eyes stood and smile cheekily at Sirius who had taken it was his role to be her cheer leader.

_Must be Potter's mum, looks nothing like him, but those eyes are his, probably takes after his dad in every other away._

"I have three more things to say if you all calm down," Dumbledore continued, silence feel over the students, "Snap, Crackle and Pop." He clapped and with that food appeared and the four house tables groaned under the strain of the feast.

* * *

Lily walked sleepily down the corridor to the steady footfall of student heading to bed and the frequent call of "First years follow me". 

"Lily, Lily! Wait, can we talk."

"No Sev we can't I had to obliviate my boyfriend because of you," Lily growled but quickly checked no one had heard her say boyfriend. "How childish can you get? You could have been kicked out of here."

"Look Lils I'm sorry I had no idea he was your…um your…you know…"

"And that makes it better, do you just randomly go around hexing muggles, innocent muggles? And don't call me Lils alright _Snape? _Only my friends call me Lils, my friends that respect muggles." She sighed, "For fuck sake I forgave when you called me a Mudblood and then you do this." She hissed.

"Please just listen for a second, he wasn't innocent he told me not to go near you ever again. But I couldn't do that you're my best friend"

"Then tell me he said that don't try to live my life and let me break up with him in my own timen on my own terms. Goodnight Snape".

She turned on her heel and left.

* * *

Lily climbed up the stairs to the Seventh year girls dormitory confident that her roommate would be asleep, she was right, she opened her trunk and pulled out a sheet of parchment, quill and a pink box. 

_**Dear Mum,**_

_**First act of the newly appointed Head girl, shrink someone's huge head to normal size, and we said this was going to be glamorous. Not much has happened, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor is a famous Auror (you know wizarding police) and Potter's mum, she might be able to keep him in line. She's quite dainty so I can't wait to see how she control him and Black. Nothing else interesting to say.**_

_**Got dad some Chocolate Frogs and Liquorice Wands, I'll send them when I get you some Butterbeer and Pumpkin Pasties, so maybe tomorrow. Will you do me a favour and give this letter to Patrick? I'll tell you all about it when I get home, lets just say annoying boys.**_

_**Don't miss me too much love you all lots**_

_**Lily xXx**_

Lily put the letter to the side to allow the ink to dry and put her quill away. She then open the pink box and pulled out writing paper and a biro.

_**Patrick, **_

_**How dare you try and run my life? Trying to dictate who I speak to, hang around with and what type of people are in my life. Its up to me, and how exactly do you know that I wouldn't pick someone I've been friends with for years longer than I have known about your existence? Is that the type of person you think I am, someone who will ditch a friend whom I share important memories with? If that's who you think I am then maybe your with the wrong person. I am not the women who will stay at home pregnant and barefooted because you want me to or lunch with wives of men you work with because it will help you, I want my own career and life so you better deal with it.**_

_**If I see you ever speaking to Severus in a slightly less than friendly manner you will regret it.**_

_**Lily **_

Lily let the breath she was holding in go and got up to head to the Owlery and hoped Mercury hadn't gone hunting yet.

* * *

_I wonder what my timetable will be like tomorrow, hope its not Potion can't be bothered to speak to Snape. Or Potter for that matter, I could do without Black for a day too, even if he is completely amazing I don't want to be teased._

"Knowing me, knowing you, ah-haa  
There is nothing we can do  
Knowing me, knowing you, ah-haa  
We just have to face it, this time we're through  
Breaking up is never easy, I know but I have to go  
Knowing me, knowing you  
It's the best I can do"

Lily felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and looked to her side to find two identical, pale, freckled arms attached to a pair of red headed twins. Her face split into a smile,

"Where were you two on the train and at dinner? Avoiding me is that it?" She reprimanded

"That was the idea my darling Lily but then I heard that noise that you call 'singing' and I looked at Gid, we knew we had to stop you if we wanted our eardrums to remain in tact. Merlin, I'd rather listen to Mer-people sing on land than listen to you." He smirked at her and ducked away from her as she swung her hand back to thump him.

"Like your any better Fabian, what are you both doing out?"

"Owlery, mum wrote to say Molly is pregnant again, going into one about Arthur being a randy bastard, not her words though." Gideon laughed

"Duelling Molly? I heard about her, offered a place on the English Duelling Team but didn't take it cause she was pregnant. Gosh what's this her fourth? Fifth?"

"Nah third, they're getting there though. I'd say Weasley always has her on her back"

"Where you going Evans?" Fabian asked

"Same as you." She responded

"Great, Gid and I have a bone to pick with you. We heard, from a rather large bird, that you wrote to James over the holiday. Now we were ridiculously worried about your mental health when we heard, but we'll allow you to have your say before we section you."

"Can't a girl have a secret? If you must know it was after I found out he was Head Boy trying to make my life easier, you know trying to get him to be responsible, you told you anyway?"

"You told Alice, Alice told Frank, Frank told us and then Potter was asking us if we thought you were mad at him because he didn't reply, we said yes."

They walked in silence until they reached the steps of the owlery,

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Annoyed he didn't reply?"

Lily looked into Fabian's blue eyes then into Gideon's, both sets were searching her green ones,

"A bit, Potter would have always replied to me, even if he was moving, I thought something was wrong and then he came swanning onto the train with he's over sided head perfectly fine, guess it just proves everyone's changing."

"Not everyone Fabe and I are still the same annoying toe rags we always were." Gideon said nudging her as both the Prewett twins ran up the owlery steps two at a time with Lily hot on their heels.

* * *

Hiya, I'm new here but I've had this story bouncing around my head for a few months now. So heres the first chapter leaving some room in my packed head for vital studying, hopefully I'll up date every Wednesday or Friday at the latest. Thanks 

Stace


	2. Name Calling

**Disclaimer- I checked my bank balance yesterday and because I only had 19 pound in it I decided that I don't own Harry Potter**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

Name Calling

The green gunk bubbled and spilt over the side of the cauldron as well coating the front of his robes in the slime-like mixture. Frantically, James flicked through the pages of his text book looking for what to do next or for some reason his potion went so wrong, he glanced into Lily's cauldron full of a gently simmering pink liquid and back to his violently, boiling, hissing mistake.

_Oh shit, first day back and I'm going to get a zero. Quick, quick vanish it, ah Merlin that smell, Sirius after a curry definitely._

James thrust his hand into his robes only to realise that twenty sets of eyes were on him and all twenty noses where being covered.

"Excuse me Mr Potter but, correct me if I'm wrong, I'm sure I asked for a pink love potion. Not a bubbling vat of rotting pond scum." Slughorn reprimanded kindly, after all even if he was a total potions failure he still is a Potter.

James looked embarrassingly down at his shoes only to see a note on his text book, "Aww yes Professor, but you see during the holidays I came across a book that mentioned the use of a Gallstone from a thirty-one year old Himalayan Goat and I wanted to test it for myself," he read, looking into the beaming face of his Professor, "You don't happen to have a thirty-one year old Himalayan Goat's Gallstone, do you Professor?"

"Aww, James, my boy, so talented, what a mind you have. Now be so kind as to tell the class what effect this will have on your potion, while I fetch it for you."

"Erm...you... when you add the Kidney stone... ahem... I mean Gallstone it... well it..." He stuttered

"It makes the order in which you add your ingredients or the amount of times you stir your potion non-important, in other words, where we are taught the importance of order and following instructions to the '_T'_ the addition of the Gallstone will mean you can bung the ingredients into a pot and everything will be fine. In essence it fixes all mistakes." Lily smiled at him, "Or um...that's what Potter told me earlier, not sure if its true though."

James mouthed _'Thank you'_ at Lily before turning to Slughorn

"Yes well, that is the case," he handed the slimy Gallstone to James, "Now go on young man just pop it in."

And as quickly as James had made a mess of his potion, the murky green of his potion changed to a pink which matched Evans'.

"Ok class bottle your potion and leave it on my desk, Oh and twenty-five points Mr Potter, maybe you should follow his example." Slughorn beamed.

Snape grunted.

James felt a hand clap him on the back, "Show off, I can't believe you, I had this vision of Sevvy Baby climbing into bed tonight only to find his mattress covered in your masterpiece. You always ruin my fun." Sirius pouted.

"Hey Potter, Potter!"

"Hiya, Fabe, Gid." He nodded to the twins

"Listen James, we were thinking that maybe you should speak to Lily. We're not sure about what but it's a good idea."

"Thanks guys, I will."

* * *

_Shh, oh good, I'm going red I hate this, is it that loud?_

Lily was on her way to the Great Hall ready for double, even triple, helpings of lunch. Anything to drown out the protesting her stomach was doing.

"Lily, Lily wait up a second." Potter called

Lily groaned, "What?" She growled at him.

"Listen what you did back there, in potions, was pretty sound. I was really great in fact, why didn't you just let me get a zero?"

"You might be a huge idiot and have a huge head and toe rag-like qualities, but I've seen you are really taking this Head Boy thing seriously, erm...literally. I heard about Black's detention, so I figured you deserved a chance and a zero first day would tarnish that." She went to walk away.

"Why do you always do that? You said it yourself I'm stepping up to my responsibility, so why do you always say I'm a huge idiot or a jerk or a wanker? It's like your trying to convince yourself, but you know I'm not like that. Go on ask Snape the last time he was pranked by me, 5th year, 17th of June, 3.47 pm, by the lake. My wand hasn't been near him since."

"Piss off Potter, a leopard never changes its spots and James Potter never grows up! For Merlin's sake Potter your like bloody Peter Pan, when are you going to live up to your potential or admit to what you've done wrong? I'm fed up with dealing with the devastation you leave behind, Hurricane Potter we should call you leaves dozens of crying girls in this path, I had to cover prefect rounds 22 times last year because of you eleven because they were meeting you in the Quidditch changing room and another eleven cause you dumped them and they were broken hearted, Lord knows how many others there were. What you do doesn't only effect you and this year its effecting me, so pull your flippin' socks up and grow up." She stormed her way into the Great Hall and slammed her right fist into a bowl of salad cream.

_I was just asking you to tutor me._

* * *

Lily was wiping the salad cream off her arm when Mercury landed on her shoulder and nipped at her ear affectionately, eyes were on the both of them as Lily untied the letters and her Barn owl hopped onto the table and plucked a slice of bread off a plate before flying off. 

_**Dear Lily, **_

_**Of course we don't miss you, we don't have time to with Pet's wedding. Just think this time next year your father and I will be off on a sunny island somewhere (maybe Greece) living our forgotten youth, that is if you hurry up and leave.**_

_**Gave Paddy (I know he hates it) his letter on my way to work, he looked quite shocked and marvelled at the Scottish Postal system, maybe I should have waited a few days.**_

_**My mouth is watering at the thought of those Pumpkin Pasties and your father said something about Sugar Quills and if you love him you'll get him some of those too. When isn't girl drama about annoying boys? It just so happens that Paddy is the worlds most annoying lad ever. Ever.**_

_**Hope everyone is ok, give Potter my love, anyone who can wind you up that much should be family. And please ask Sirius for that cake recipe, hex him other something that was the nicest chocolate cake I've ever had.**_

_**Take care, love you around the world and back again.**_

_**Mum xXx**_

Lily pocketed the letter and smiled at her mum's humour, _the only way Potter would ever be family would be if he married Petunia_, she picked up the second letter written in Patrick's small, slanted font.

_**To my dearest Lily,  
Please forgive my short sightedness, anything you want to do in life is fine with me as long as I'm involved in that life. The conversation with Severus I think your referring to happened last Christmas when I had been away from you for four months, I have nothing else to blame it on but Lily withdrawal I hope you understand. And yes, I do what you pregnant, but if that's how you feel about it; you can still wear shoes. I jest. Come home soon to stop this withdrawal that tears my soul in pieces.**_

_**I miss you and will love you always,**_

_**Patrick Sean Edward.**_

Lily pocketed that letter too.

_But Sev hexed him in July not December. Patrick wouldn't have admitted to having the conversation if it didn't happen. I hope Sev hexed him because of built up anger or testosterone and not just because he was a muggle out alone at night. Sev wouldn't do that, he might have issues with his dad but if he hated muggles he wouldn't be friends with me. Patrick probably just wound him up, he does have a tendency to act a bit like Potter._

Lily pushed her plate away made her way up to Runes and to a Quidditch pack conversation with Gwen.

* * *

Professor Lopez was pacing the class reeling off verbs and translation as the class chanted along with him. 

"So then he dipped and pulled back up right at the last minute, his toes skimmed the grass and everything it was totally amazing. My dad said it was he's broom you know, great balance and everything, but to pull out of a dip like that Lily is talent, pure talent. I can't believe he wants to retire."

Lily was finding it hard to concentrate on Gwen's rant and convert her verb tenses at the same time and kept messing up. Lily had only just gotten her verbs back on track when the class room door open and a grave-faced, purse-lipped Professor McGonagall came into view.

"Professor Lopez I hope you won't mind if I borrow Miss Evans for the rest of the lesson, be confident that she will make up any missed work."

"Very well."

"Miss Evans follow me, " her Head of House ordered.

_Oh no, no, no! They know, they know I helped Potter cheat they're going to strip me of my badge. No, they know about last year when me and Black gave Mrs. Norris Firewhiskey. Oh Merlin, something has happened to my parents, what am I going to do?_

_  
_As soon as McGonagall opened her office door Lily's nostrils were assaulted with a strong smell of lilies.

"Miss Evans, Aberforth, Professor Dumbledore's brother noticed a muggle vehicle driving around and around the Hogsmeade boundaries, naturally he went to investigate. However, it turns out this _'van'_ was delivering these flowers to you,"

Lily looked around the office, she was hard pushed to find a surface not covered with lilies.

"When Aberforth arrived to the front gate I couldn't help thinking that Mr Potter had gone too far in this instance and also that he had lost his imaginative flare. But this turns out he was not the young man to send these, however it was a young man called Patrick Sean Edwards whom sent _'1 hundred pink lilies and 1 hundred white lilies for my perfect Lily._' Slightly clichéd I think. I trust that you did not divulge the name, whereabouts or purpose of Hogwarts to this gentleman intentionally but he seems to know the name at least. I urge you Miss Evans to be careful with whom you are becoming friendly with. That is all."

Lily got up, blood rushing to her face has she reached the door, " Miss Evans what should I do with these flowers?"

"I don't care, arrange them around the school or something Professor."

_I'll murder him! He knows not to write directly to me in school, how could he think two hundred lilies would be any different?_

Lily walked briskly to the library sat down at the nearest table, pulled out Patrick's letter and a quill, she wrote on the back,

_**Patrick,  
Your romantic display has gotten me into detention for the next month. You know how my school feels about letters from outside the family. Explain how this would make any difference to the rules.**_

_**Lily Rosemary Evans.**_

She mimicked his signing and put her head in her hands.

_Its bad to lie to him like this, but how to you tell someone that all communication has to be done between owls or fires instead of phone calls? How do you tell them that they don't exist to your closest friends who had never heard of him? Or how you dread that your future will be full of emeralds and lilies?_

Lily sighed and got ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

"Well class, while we are in this room I am four things, your Professor, your disciplinarian, an Aurour and James Potter's mum." 

The class laughed and Sirius let out a yelp of "What about me?"

"And Sirius' mum, happy? Some of you may have noticed the increased importance of Defence spells rather than attacking spells, so pair off pick your defensive spells and then we will have a discussion of advantages and disadvantages, you may begin. Except you Miss Evans, I would like to speak with you."

_Merlin another one_.

Lily stood in front of the Professor's desk,

"Now Lily, before I took up my post at Hogwarts, I came across your name amoung a list of applicants for the Auror placements available next year. I had heard an awful lot about you from Albus, Minerva, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and I have come to the conclusion of highly recommend you for the express placements next year,"

"Really?"

"There are only six places available and along with you other three people have been recommended by me. However, although I know you are a very capable witch there are some people in the Ministry who would think your muggle background would be a problem, so to combat this I have asked Dorcas Meadowes to instruct you for a few weeks, if that's ok with you."

"Dorcas is lovely and she's doing so well for herself of course its ok with me," referring to the previous Head Girl

"Wonderful, I plan to do anything in my power to get you into programme, we need more witches like you in the ministry Miss Evans."

* * *

"Oh Miss Evans has been holding out on us, I heard that those gorgeous lilies at dinner today were gifts to you, am I right," Mary questioned as Lily got ready for bed 

"Yeah, I didn't want them though,"

"What are you crazy?" Alice asked scandalised

"They were from Potter that's why she wanted her distance." Hestia chirped

"Not quite, there from this muggle guy I saw a few times during summer." _At least 6 times a week is a few, I'm not lying. "_I'm just not that interested."

"Well if he's a Romeo like that I'm interested, too bad I don't take leftovers." Charity giggled

"What was up with Potter today, he was so sullen after potions, he should have been giddy after that stone thing and those 25 points over Slytherin." Gwenog questioned

"Didn't you hear, Lily shoved her wand into his chest and ripped out his heart," Charity stated

"Again" added Alice and Hestia

"Been walking around like an injured puppy since."

"Aww good going Evans," Gwen chastised

"Shut up about Potter and go to sleep or detention for all of you!" Lily snarled yanking hangings around her bed.

* * *

"Evans, Evans," someone whispered hastily _God I wish people would stop calling my name._

"Black!" She grunted into her pillow, swatting in his general direction "Piss off!"

"Get up and come on, Gideon, Fabian, Frank, Remus and Peter are keeping an eye on him. Lets go."

"Fine, fine." She grumbled

Lily clutched her way to the first steps of the staircase and gently began to descend them only to go crashing to the floor as soon as Sirius placed a foot on the staircase. Swearing under her breath she pulled herself up from the ground and smacked Sirius in his arm.

Sitting in the light of the dying embers of the fire was James Potter surrounded by his fellow Seventh year Gryffindors and writing, what looked like a letter, with a demented expression on his face.

"What's his problem?"

"You are," Peter spat, obviously distressed that his leader and friend was in such a state.

"How? What have I done?"

"That conversation you had with him earlier Lily, it cracked him." Remus informed her

She turned to Sirius, "Who is he writing to?"

"Erm...well one I can tell you, even if he doesn't want me to and the other I'd rather not say."

James just sat there staring at his letter his right hand speeding across the page in a trans-like state. He seemed not to have noticed Lily arrive nor his friends crowding around him.

"One is about a job, Lily, James has been offered a job protecting Spanish Royalty. In Spain. He didn't apply for it or anything, they found him, he's a famous Potter child of two of the most famous Aurors of this century, he is perfect in their eyes. He was planning on turning it down, staying in England, joining the Auror programme, staying close to you. Then you go and say that to him, he's taken the job, he's leaving at the end of the year. Leaving you."

"Oh..."

"Why do you do it Lily? Sirius acts the same way as James, if not worse." Fabian asked her

"Its true you know, last time James hexed Snape, it was down to me, I was bored. And earlier today I had planned to steal that pot of diahorrea James whipped up and put it in his bed, nothing to do with James, it was all me."

"Lily why do you do this to him?" Gideon asked nodding towards the stationary James

Lily ignored him and turned to Sirius, "But why, what's your problem with Severus? Potter said it was because he 'exists' but that's not a good enough reason."

Sirius didn't reply, instead Frank did, "Lily you know how Slytherins are, pompous, ignorant, crappy in general. Well the thing with Snape is, while other Slytherins, Purebloods are somewhat scared of muggles and their world and don't actually know anything about them. Snape was brought up with muggles, he was friends with you and his dad is a muggle so his prejudice makes no sense. He knows how smart and amazing muggles are."

There was a mumble of _electricity_.

"I don't want him to go. I want him to stay right here," Lily walked to the chair opposite James and sat down, tying her hands in nervous knots, "What do I have to do to make him stay?" She said looking up at the group of males pleadingly.

"I don't know if there is anything you can do right now, just try to be nice to him, Lily." Remus replied in a lame attempt to consol her.

"We're going to bed Lily." Peter told her

"Ok, I'll stay here with him, you know keep an eye on him." She replied not taking her eyes of James and his speeding right hand.

Remus was the last person to climb up the stairs to the boy's room,

"Who is he writing to Remus?" She didn't even look at him, her eyes were still trained on James.

"No one important, so no one to worry about." He said as he continued up the stairs

_What have I done? He can't really be leaving, not to live in Spain. Does he even speak any Spanish? I don't even think he'd stay if I asked him, that's how mad he is with me. Last year he would have asked my opinion regardless of me telling him to_ Piss Off. _I thought he was going to be around when we left here, like Hogwarts, the same classes and work but like adults, our own homes that we'd invite our friends to. It never really fazed him, the way I spoke, he always took it with a pinch of salt. Now he's leaving._

"Come on Lils, take this blanket." Gwen told her

"Did you hear?" She didn't even turn to look at her friends crowded on the stairs

"Yeah, we came down after we heard Sirius and you fall down the stairs."

"Don't worry about him Lily, his mum won't let him go." Alice told her

"But he's accepted the job."

"But Lily, he can stay in London and apperate to work or floo, he'd be lost without his friends." Chaz reasoned

"He'd be lost without you." Mary interjected

"I'm not so sure anymore." A silent, barely noticeable tear slid down her face.

* * *

Hi again, so all done and dusted now I have space to think about redrafting some coursework. Thanks to my very first reviewers, **cosmopolitan** and **angelofmynightmare**. 

Same time next week

Stace


	3. Tricked

**Disclaimer-On Friday I am hoping to win the Euro millions lottery (£88million!!). Therefore my bank balance still looks nothing like JK. Rowling's. I do not onw Harry Potter or his parents.**

* * *

Tricked

"He's still not speaking to me." Lily sighed

"Oh" The girls replied

_It's been 2 weeks since I saw him in the common room, writing that letter. Everyone said he'd speak to me in his own time but two weeks isn't generally Potter time, it's the longest he's ever been mad at me. And he's never gone this long without speaking to me. Patrolling has become like pulling teeth, I speak, he grunts and walks a good 5 paces in front._

"Lily can I borrow a pair of earrings?" Asked Mary

"Sure, in my jewellery box."

_And no one seems to care; they all think Potter is going through one of his stages. Like second year when he started writing to Quidditch teams and telling everyone he would be the youngest Quidditch player ever. He got bored. And then I can't help thinking, maybe I was just a stage, maybe he wanted to see how long it would take before I caved in or was sectioned. Maybe he just got bored._

There was a lot of hushed whispering happening around Lily, mostly in the corner of the room where her jewellery box stood.

"Lils, what's this?" Charity was standing in front of Lily holding her clichéd engagement ring, the emerald glinting evilly in the dim morning light of the room.

"Oh that it was a present from my parents, for you know, being picked as Head Girl."

"We were just wondering Lily, cause it looks a lot like an engagement ring. In fact I could have sworn this is the engagement ring that was in the window of that muggle jeweller near your house." Alice eyed her suspiciously

"Well it is an engagement ring, an heirloom, my mum was meant to pass it down to her son to propose with from her grandmother but she never had any sons so I got it. It's quite beautiful don't you think?"

_I shouldn't have to do this, lie to my friends. Should I have just come out and said, yes actually it is, I'm engaged. Now duel for the place of Maid of Honour? Then I'd have to deal with the fact that I've more or less lied to them for the passed 2 years while I've been going out with Patrick. _

The room was full of tangible relief.

"Come on time for breakfast, I'm so hungry I could eat a Hippogriff." As if on cue her stomach growled.

* * *

"Hey Lily, Lily!" 

"I thought I told you to call me Evans." She spat at Snape

Lily eyed Severus with distaste, _Maybe Black and everyone else is right. _

"I know I know, listen I trying to make it up to you. Tonight ABBA are playing in Manchester and my father managed to get tickets I want you to come with me." He looked at her hopefully

"When will we have to leave?" She gave in

"Now."

"Right now, Severus I don't think I can go, I've got to patrol with James tonight and my Head of Year doesn't know."

Severus looked at her blankly

"You called him James."

"I meant to say Potter, but everyone calls him James."

"I spoke to Slughorn he said you can go and that Potter is a big boy and can take care of himself."

"I'm coming just let me grab a jacket and tell Potter."

Lily arrived 10 minutes later at the gates of the school,

"I couldn't find him but Black knows I was looking for him."

"Good."

* * *

"Prongs, Evans was looking for you, she looked harassed mate." 

James grunted.

"Shouldn't you go see what she wanted?"

He shrugged.

"What if something's wrong?"

James looked blankly into the fire.

"I'm just going to throw myself off the top of the Gryffindor Tower."

"Ok, I'm going to the Heads common room."

Sirius watched he disturbed friend walk out the portrait hole.

_Stupid Padfoot, even stupider Evan. I wish they'd bloody well leave me alone. For Merlin's sake can't they see I don't want to talk to any of them?_

James arrive into an empty common room and through himself onto the most comfortable chair near the window. James was massaging his temples when he noticed the creased piece of parchment sitting on a coffee table.

_**James,**_

_**Hermes has been taken ill, I think she has broken her wing. Kettleburn is in the infirmary so he can't do anything. I have taken her into Hogsmeade; please meet me there when you get this.**_

_**Lily**_

_My poor girl, she must have hurt it hunting. Evans is such a girl, dotting her 'I's with hearts._

He grabbed his robe and jetted out of the common room.

"Pads, mate I need you to come to Hogmeade with me."

"Oh so now you want to talk to me." Sirius replied turning his back on his friend and looking moodily into the fire.

"Aww come on Padfoot, Lily has got Hermes in Hogmeade and I need to go get her."

"She kidnapped your bird? I love that girl!" He grinned

"No, she's injured, now come on."

* * *

"Lily I'm sorry it was cancelled but we have the night free let's do something." Severus pleaded 

"That's not a good idea, I have coursework to do, a perfect meeting to arrange and I have to patrol with Potter." She took care in saying Potter rather than James.

They were standing under a bus shelter attempting to keep the rain off them. Some muggles were looking at Severus and smirking at his old fashioned muggle clothes. While many of the boys were eyeing Lily with disbelief and she glared at them. The rain had died down slightly, Lily grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him down an alley way amongst the cat-calls from the youths sheltering under the bus stop. They quickly apperated with a POP.

"Well, lets go to the kitchens and get something to eat, we missed dinner and I know you Lily Evans; you don't work well without food." He asked again as they walked up the path towards the castle.

"No, I'll send a message to the kitchen and eat in the perfect common room." She was beginning to get frustrated with his pleading tone and behaviour.

"But Lils…"

"I said I'll eat in the perfect common room. Goodnight Severus." She let out a sigh of relief, they were at the castle doors and she could leave his pestering.

_I should really apologise to Potter, if he had planned to ditch me and make me patrol alone I would be furious. But he wouldn't care, he's not exactly my best friend nor would be miss my company in the school halls. _

"Hello? Anyone here?" _Great I have the common room to myself._

Lily dragged herself across the room to the stationary cabinet and pulled out a quill, ink bottle and a piece of parchment. She slumped into the comfiest chair in the room, the large armchair next to the window. Lily was halfway through the agenda when she reached forward to the coffee table and knocked over the bottle of ink, spilling scarlet ink onto the plush cream carpet. Hastily she reached around for something to mop up her spillage when she came across a letter, with 'I's dotted using hearts, _sad, _she then noticed the signature.

"You, yeah you. Go to Professor Potter, McGonagall and Dumbledore; tell them something is not right with James Potter. Tell them I've gone to Hogsmeade already." Lily screeched at a random student in the hallway, "Now!"

Lily was running so fast she felt like her lungs were going to explode from her chest, her muscles burnt as they contracted and relaxed, her arms flailing widely as she tried to build up momentum. She burst through the Hogwarts Gates and quickly disappeared.

* * *

"Prongs, did she tell you were to meet her?" They were walking into the strangely deserted centre of Hogsmeade. 

"Not quite, but she's got to be around here, where else would you bring an injured owl?" James glanced around the eerie town, not even on the many nights he and his friends had snuck out had he seen it so empty.

"Oh dear baby Potter, nice to see you brought your loyal dog." A voice behind the pair sneered.

Both boys turned, wands aloft to face no less than 12 Death Eaters, faces covered, ready in duelling stance robes billowing in the September breeze.

"Where's Lily?" James growled

"I told you he would fall for it, he's blind when it comes to that filthy Mudblood. I knew he'd take the bait." Laughed a female voice he vaguely recognised

"Don't call her that!" James yelled as he lunged for the offending Death Eater

"_Sectumsempra" _a nameless Death Eater yelled as Sirius flew forward and bellowed _"Protego Totalum_" to project his friend.

"_Expelliarmus" _A female screamed sending a jet of red light towards the villain nearest James and a second towards the one closing in on Sirius.

"Lily!" They both gasped

"Help will be here soon, I promise." She told them sending a Full Body-bind Curse behind James and then levitating her victim somewhere near the Shrieking Shake where they would remain helpless by friends. Lily dodged a Leg Locker Curse and then a Disarming Charm to look at James, the numbers of Death Eaters had decreased, Lily watched as James disarmed his attacker.

She watched in what seemed like slow motion as the wand flew out of the Death Eater's clinched hand. She noted in horror him mumble an incantation and gasped with rage as the wand glinted gold. _A portkey, a portkey flying straight into James hand!_

"James, NO!" she yelled as she grabbed his wrist.

Lily felt a familiar tug from behind her navel and felt slightly dizzy as she began to freefall. She was prepared for what happening but James was not, she walked down to her unknown destination but he fell with a thump. The room looked like a burnt out barn, charcoal walls and ash littering the ground. Running over to his motionless body she was frozen.

"A weak Potter, not worth my time." a voice hissed

"He is not weak!" Lily growled, as she whipped around to face who ever had insulted him.

"Oh a spare one." He mocked, his red eyes flashing and pale skin shining, "Spare but brave, what a waste. I just get rid of the spares." He added nonchalantly "What's your name girl?"

"Evans, Lily Evans." She said standing her ground

"Not so spare it seems, I've heard about you girl. You helped me get him." He seemed bored, and turned from her, "Do you know who I am girl?"

"Tom Riddle." Lily replied attemping although she was sure she failed to keep the fear out of her voice.

"How dare you!" He raged turning to her, his snake-like nostrils flaring. "I am not Tom Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort, Dark Lord, and the most powerful wizard in the world."

Lily's heart was beating hard against her rib cage as she spoke, "I'm sorry but I must correct you, "She said in the voice she saved for answering questions in potions. " You are, in fact Tom Riddle, I like to know whose footsteps I would be following this year I looked up the names of Head Boys and there you were, I've taken to dodging your filthy steps though. I'd hate to think I was anything like you. Also, Albus Dumbledore is the most powerful person in the world. Surely you know that."

He laughed harshly, the type of laugh that you would expect just before he sent the Killing Curse your way, Lily tried hard not to flinch.

"Yes you are as brave as they say, girl, and as powerful as rumoured too. I never expected to be ridiculed by a little muggle girl. But I accept it. You see I understand that you did not pick to have that disgusting blood flowing through your veins and I will give you a chance." he began to walk closer to her and she tighten her grip on her wand. "You keep surprising me girl, protecting your mind, keeping your secrets to yourself. Yes I like that, you know no one can be trusted."

"I don't want a chance from you! Nor would I ever trust you!" She spat glancing at James' body

"But are you sure Miss Evans, I could give you all the power you would ever want? Your potential will be wasted but I could harvest it." Lily remained silent, her eyes locked on his as he tried and failed once again to break his way into her thoughts. "I could make sure the people you love are protect, that no harm will ever come to them." He glanced at James then back at Lily, "I could take care of you."

Lily looked at him distaste apparent on her soft features. Fear had long since left her, now all she could feel was the bravery the Sorting Hat had spoken about on her first day at Hogwarts.

"No."

"So be it, the chance was for my own purposes, I would rather you work for me than against me. But know this, girl, I will crush you."

He pointed his wand at James and before Lily had any time to protect him, his unconscious boy was picked up off the stone ground as it twisted in the pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Stop!" She bellowed, her wand, clinched in her right hand trembled and shook. A shocked expression passed over Voldemort's features before leaving them again as gold sparks erupted from her wand and through him clear across the derelict barn.

"Tsk, tsk Miss Evans, unable to control your temper? You will learn." He said calmly as he dusted himself off.

Out of the corner of Lily's eyes she noticed the gold glint again and tried hard not to become too excited for fear that he would know her next move.

Swiftly she moved, grabbing James' arm again and dragging him towards the discarded wand. No sooner had her fingers curled around the handle then her feet were off the ground and she was freefalling again.

* * *

They landed there, in the middle of Death Eaters being arrested by Aurors, one of them looked shockingly like the unconscious young man whose head Lily was rocking in her arms. 

She heard a yelp of, "Let me through, he's my best friend. Antony, Harriet tell them." As Sirius struggled in the grips of a much larger Auror. And then, "Harriet! Harriet, they're back!" A quick stomp of his foot on the Auror's and he was through. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her and saw the small hand caress James' face.

"Harri, get them out of here. Before the Minister comes, he will insist on speaking with them and they are in no state" A very familiar voice said, so familiar that it set off that tears she had been holding back.

Harriet nodded to her husband, "Sirius take Lily." She ordered.

Lily looked up at the worried pair with her streaming eyes and shook her head, "I'm fine," She croaked. "Just a bit shocked." Carefully, she moved his head from her lap, stood up and muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_. With a look of extreme concentration she began to levitate James towards the castle.

* * *

"Let me go! I want to see him. LET GO!" Lily screeched at the matron struggling in vain in her restraining embrace 

"Really, Miss Evans you must be seen."

"No I don't. He didn't lay his wand on me. Look after James, not me" Lily was hysterical at this point she had been screaming and shouting for the last hour, insisting to people see had never meet before that she was fine, in top condition.

"Fine, now stop getting yourself het up."

Lily moved swiftly to the cordoned off area of the Hospital Wing she knew James was behind, she quickly slid in between the gap in the curtain.

"Oh" She said as she saw the two Potter parents sitting at their son's bedside. Professor Potter wringing her hands in her lap, her red-rimmed eyes giving away the fact that she'd been crying.

"I'll just go. I just wanted to check he was ok."

"No Lily sit, there is no one James would want more sitting at his bedside." James' father said, "Hi my name is Antony Potter, I've heard a lot about you Lily from my boys and my wife. You seem to have a spell on our son."

Mrs Potter began to whimper.

"Oh Professor Potter, James is a hard guy he'll be fine. Do you remember third year? When he fell off his broom and he was knocked out for 4 days, he got through that."

"Yeah he came home that summer and begged me to tell all his teachers he got knock out again so he wouldn't have to do homework." She smiled wetly "Lily at this moment in time I'm not your Professor, call me Harriet."

"What's wrong with him?" Lily smiled sadly at the pale faced Potter lying serenely on the crisp white sheets, hair sticking up on end, as usual.

"Poppy said that him being hit with that spell while he was unconscious forced him into a deeper unconscious state as his mind and body were unable to deal with what was happening to it. She also said that forcefully waking someone from a state like that can send them mad; we have to wait for him to get things straight. Oh Tony," She wept "It's our fault our baby is like this, if we'd only been less vocal he wouldn't have gone for our boy."

"Mrs Potter, I think you're wrong. James is a grown man, he's of age. Voldemort sees us as enemies of our own accord. He knows about us, he knew about me and my parents aren't exactly as famous as you. He knows we have powers and will use them against him regardless of who are parents are. He's starting to become afraid of us students because we will take him on. "

"Yes Harri, Lily is right. I need to speak to Dumbledore about this, I think we have been holding James back for far too long dear."

"Surely you're not saying…" A shocked Harriet started

"I am."

* * *

Hiya, another week, another post. Has anybody realised how close it is to Christmas? The festive season is almost upon us which means I'm almost another year older YAY!! So thanks to **cosmopolitan** and **angelofmynightmare** for reviewing again and making me feel loved. 

Stace


	4. Bedside Vigil

**Disclaimer-I can't think of anything witty to put her, just anything or anyone that looks vaguely familiar doesn't belong to me (sadly).**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

_

* * *

_

Bedside Vigil

Her head lolled slightly as she struggled to keep her eyes open and concentrate on the rather sad book she found at the back of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had offered her, twice, a Dreamless Sleep potion in the assumption that she was trying to remain awake to avoid seeing Voldemort again, in her own mind.

She groaned and slammed the book closed, eyes trained on the tiled ceiling she began to recite,

_10 milligrams of rushed newts eyes, 3 spatulas of powered rabbits foot, 1 strand of unicorn hair, 50 millilitres of Hippogriff saliva put into the cauldron with condensation attachment, shimmer for 5 minutes then bring to the boil for another 20. Once refluxed add 3 Thestral scales and 30 millilitres of water inhabited by Merpeople and stir thoroughly for 15 minutes with a golden rod. _

"Lily, why are you doing that?" Remus asked her, "You look slightly demented."

"It's calming; I'm reciting Felix Felicis in my head.

"Oh, listen Evans what are you still doing here, you got the all clear last night?" Sirius questioned

"I didn't want to leave, I mean what if he wakes up and has no clue what is going on? I feel a bit responsible that's all." she sighed, "How did you find me here anyway?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a look.

"No one had seen you this morning and we hadn't seen you since we left here yesterday night," Remus slid his hand into his front pocket and ran his fingers against the crisp parchment there, "We figured it would be a good guess to look here."

"Come on Evans your coming to breakfast with us, then to lessons, we have potions first; then you can come and sit with James all evening and me and Moons will bring you up some dinner. How does that sound?"

She nodded, then searched in her robe pockets and extracted a biro and a crumpled sheet of parchment,

_**Potter, **_

_**If you're awake, I am so sorry I'm not here. Will explain everything when I get back.**_

_**Lily**_

Remus and Sirius exchanged another, more worrisome look.

* * *

"Black, Black! Is it true? Is Potter, you know… was he attacked by You-Know-Who? 

Sirius face flushed with anger and he turned on the third year Gryffindor Keeper, he raised his voice as high as he could; Lily's hand clasped in his he send a scathing look toward the Slytherin table, "Why yes it is true, it turns out we have some fucking cowards in this school, weren't brave enough to off him themselves, they called in 'the big man'." He bellowed, "Isn't it nice to see that the wanker couldn't even beat a couple of barely of age wizards, one of whom was unconscious. I think it's great to say that the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort" Many people in the hall flinched, "Was beaten by a Muggle-Born, I think that proves a point."

Lily could feel him trembling and she was terrified to look at his face as she was sure she would either see tears streaming down his face or complete rage as he tried to keep them at bay. His best friend was, after all, lying in the hospital wing and there was nothing he could do. She glanced to her side at Remus and saw his face contorted in anger, the first sign in the 7 years they had attended school together of his secret. Lily was sure that if there was anyway he could transform without the full moon he would have done so and would have been tearing across the fall ready to rip limbs from anyone who could have had anything to do with his friend's condition. _Severus Snape. _

"Sirius, I think that is enough." Harriett told him calmly as she enveloped the three of them in a hug and 'shhh'd them in a mothering way, Lily wanted to leave this embrace feeling she was intruding in something she had no place in but Sirius still clung tightly onto her hand.

Lily looked at Harriett as she pulled away, she had not had any sleep either, Lily could tell. Her face looked much older than it previously had, giving away her true age and proof that her son is what keeps her young. A face that was usually flushed pink with happiness and joy especially around James, and Sirius and Remus her other sons, was pale and her skin hung hauntingly across her face as she calmed the boys.

When Lily managed to extract herself from the group no longer involved in the moment, she felt eight pairs of arms envelope her, when they let her go she saw that they too had not slept.

"Merlin, Lily. Thank Merlin's socks your ok. We wanted to come see you but we were kicked out of the Hospital Wing."

Similar conversations from her friends reached her ears, their worry, the shock when they had found out what had happened, their rage that someone inside the Castle had helped. But all Lily really heard was a rush of static.

* * *

The day continued as such, she went through the whole day on automatic, many times attempting to go to lessons she had not taken since 5th year until a female arm or an arm belonging to one of the Gryffindor boys steered her in the right direction. 

In potions Lily tried to concentrate but found it difficult to do without Potter sitting behind her asking every 3 seconds to borrow ingredients just to speak to her as he had done for the past 5 years. But she managed to complete the potion, Veritaserum, perfectly and save the process to her memory.

By Defence Against the Dark Arts she had worked herself into a right state, glaring at everyone in a green tie and being restrained, albeit half heartedly, by Gideon and Fabian as she attempted to give them detentions for taking steps that were too big, whispering, tripping and trying to avoid the Head Girl. Needless to say that Lily, in her current state of mind, was more than shocked to not only see Professor Potter standing at the head of the classroom but her husband and the Minister of Magic also. The Minister of Magic was a stout woman, with metallic fly away hair and a scowl constantly on her lips. Her stainless steel coloured eyes glanced at the group who had walked through the door, swept straight passed her friends and found her. She glanced at the Potters; Harriett gave her a weak smile while Antony beamed at her in a way that made her feel safe.

They took their seats at the back of the classroom as far away from the woman whose eyes had not left Lily. Lily was squashed on a bench made for 4 people by Sirius and Remus to her right and Fabian and Gideon to her left.

Harriett began to lead the lesson but who cut off by the ridged woman,

"Someone in this room is a heroine, not only did she save her own life but she saved the life of another student." Harriett was glaring at the woman the a way that James usually save to use against the boys who asked Lily out. "That takes real courage; Lily Evans please tell the class what you did as you faced the most feared man in the country."

Lily blinked, as did her friends, they were shocked.

_How dare this woman turn up and do this to me, not even 24 hours after it happened._

Lily looked at her, emerald eyes icy cold, "Nothing, I did nothing." she growled

"Oh dear girl don't be modest, when You-Know-Who wants someone dead, as he wanted young Potter, it happens."

"Well, he got cocky because all he did was give me means to escape with James. I am not hero, I didn't even manage to utter a single spell, nor did I manage to keep control of my power. And with all due respect Minister, I would rather not speak about this with you especially as James is still in the Infirmary."

"You insolent little girl," The witch whispered menacingly as she watch Lily pack up her stuff, hug her four protects who made to leave with her, winked at the remaining Gyffindors and beamed brightly at the Potters and left.

* * *

Lily was tired, all the worrying and her dazed behaviour had gotten to her. She was sure it was time for dinner but in a very un-Lily manner her stomach remained silent as she kept up her vigil at James bedside. 

"You know, Miss Evans, the boys have always told me of your opinion that James has an oversized ego and yet you sit here. I must wonder what your pining for him will do to this ego of his, I think that his broom will have an even harder time getting off the ground with an even larger head on it, I am sure you share this opinion with me." Lily looked into the blue eyes of Antony Potter and smiled.

"I hope his head doesn't get bigger, he is having a hard time fitting it on his pillow right now," Antony chuckled, a chuckle so reminiscent of James' she couldn't look at him, "I just want to be here when he wakes up, to explain, I'm sure he has no idea what happened or why he would wake up in an Infirmary."

"When Harriett and myself we're newlyweds we had also just started our jobs as qualified Aurours in the Ministry. In those first few months many fights were started due to the fact we had no idea what was going on in the others life, this was because of the very antisocial hours we worked. We then started to leave each other notes about our day, every morning for the first 18 months of our marriage I work up to find a letter on Harriett's pillow addressed to me and vice versa. Lily, why don't you give it a go? I happen to think this could be the perfect time for James to really get to know the girl he proclaims is the love of his life." With that Antony leaned forward and planted a kiss on his son's forehead, "Have a good evening Lily, I should see you tomorrow."

Lily quickly rummaged in her school bag and pulled out her writing equipment,

_**Dear James, **_

_**Before you say anything to me about how sad this is I feel like an idiot doing it but your Dad gave me the idea. I feel so responsible for what happened to you, if only you knew a few things about me, not like my birthday or anything, I'm sure you know that but some habits. Like the fact that under no circumstances would I dot my **_**'**_**i**_**'s with **_**hearts, people who regularly get letters off me know that and maybe if we were on friendlier terms you would know that too.**_

_**Right so I'm going to tell you a few more things and if they get out Potter I'll come for you, so you are forewarned. I tell everyone I don't fly because I am afraid of heights, the truth is that I really like heights especially those with views. However, I don't fly because I have the most rubbish balance known to wizards and can't fly a broom to save my life. If I tell people I can't fly they try and teach me but if I tell them I'm afraid of heights they don't push me.**_

_**Another one, my most embarrassed guilty secret is my love for Gobstones, I'm sure if please knew I would have the piss taken out of me for the rest of my life, it's the type of game kids play but I love it. I'm going to the Gobstone World Championship in July with my dad I'm supporting Ireland their team is amazing but Dad thinks Spain have a better chance.**_

_**Finally, although you may get more if I remember, this is something not a single wizard knows and only about 5 muggles 4 of whom are related. I have a birthmark very high up on my right leg, like a beauty spot but not one I go around showing people, so be quiet about it.**_

_**James your parents are so amazing, just so you know, I adore them. You didn't miss anything in class today just the Minister of Magic showing up and Sirius shouting at everyone at breakfast. Speak to you later.**_

_**Lily**_

She folded the parchment and sealed it so only James could open it and placed it in his bedside table.

"Here she is, the Heroine." Fabian laughed as her friends came to sit around James' bed, "Could you believe her? No wonder everyone hates her."

"Hey everyone," Lily said glancing around the group at the familiar faces of the Gyffindor girls and boys. "Where's Pete?"

"His mum called him home; she was worried about his reaction to James' 'accident'."

"His 'accident'?

"That's what the _Prophet _is calling it." Hestia sighed

"Stupid twats that they are, they're listening to what the Minister is telling them to write. After all how would it sound, _You-know-who's supporters at large in Hogwarts _and _He-who-must-not-be-named targets Ministry officials' children _and _Trained Aurours cannot escape You-know-who's grasp but a 17 year old muggle born can_. It would look just great on them." Frank grumbled.

"And we have another problem, unless we can get someone to act as captain for the Quidditch game next week we have to forfeit to Sytherin." Sirius told her, "It's bloody hard, they need to be an authority figure but Remus can't fit it in," He glanced knowingly at the other Gryffindor boys. "Alice is too busy with school work and tutoring. Plus McGonagall said no way to me and Gwen, apparently we have 'short fuses'." He said mocking his Head of House.

"I'll do it." Lily said, not taking her eyes of James pale complexion, "But there is no way you are getting me on a broom, you can just use my name is that helps." _Merlin knows Slytherin would gloat for the rest of the year if they won. Especially that stupid Reglus Black. My guess is he was involved in getting me out of Hogwarts of James could be led away._

She looked away from the motionless body to the sea of shocked faces looking at her, "I guess I better call a practise for tomorrow, Black will you sort that out? I'll work out what we are doing later. Maybe some of those dive things."

Silence filled the cordoned area, not something that usually followed the Gryffindors around.

"Oh my Merlin Lily, I haven't told you about the girl I caught Black with." Chaz gushed as both Hestia and Sirius blushed.

Glancing at James, she smiled; sure he was as interested in this conversation as she was,

"Spill."

* * *

I've got that Friday feeling yay! Alas, I got no reviews I feel quite sad now. Hopefully another post on Wednesday. 

Stace


	5. Child's Play

**Disclaimer- I own nothing in all this Harry Potter-ness, not even Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

* * *

Child's Play

"**I don't care that you're a muggle. I don't care how much magic you can do, I don't care that the only magic you know is a card trick!" Celestina shook him by his strong broad shoulders, in her eyes he saw a pool of tears. "I really don't think you understand, I love you regardless of all that. And I don't care what people say or do, I want to be with you forever."**

**David looked at her, his features softening. He had been so sure she would leave him at her parents' insistence and now she was standing in front of him proclaiming love. He sprung forward and wrapped his arms around her petite waist crushing her body into his, pressing his lips against hers, feeling the soft pressure she was returning. This was how it would be forever, he was sure. Celestina pulled away from him and for a brief moment pain flashed across David's face, "Lets leave, together, elope. I need none of this; I don't need money or my family or magic. All I need is you…"**

Lily couldn't continue reading, her tears were obscuring the passage as she sniffled and tried to keep them at bay. She was sitting silently in her room, tears streaming down her face, lips pursed as she contemplated the love in the book.

Lily was in her stride, jealous of Celestina and David's love for one another. Jealous that she did not have that type of relationship, when her bedroom door opened.

"Oh Lils," Alice soothed wrapping her arms around Lily's crying frame, "Its fine." She smiled weakly at Alice's mothering.

"It's just …just so beautiful." She gestured to the dog-eared novel she had emancipated from the Infirmary the previous day, "Why can't real life be like that?"

Alice glanced at the novel and groaned, "Lily 'Love across Magic?' Gosh Lils _real _love is more beautiful than this crap will ever be." She said as she flung it across the room.

Lily's crying increased as she thought about Patrick, "Alice…Alice I'll never have that type of love or the love you and Frank have. I might as well start adopting cats." She moaned

"I think your wrong Lily, the love between Frank and I is the type of love that means we will do anything for each other regardless. Regardless of what trouble we'll get in or regardless of whether or not we'll get killed." She paused wiping the tears from her friend's eyes. "You might not realise it yet Lils but that's what you did for James, going with him on the Portkey and he'd do the same for you given the chance."

"Alice, I do not love Potter. Nor does he love me. I was just there and whatever I feel for someone they so not deserve to have that sort of treatment."

Alice got up and made her way across the room, towards the chest of drawers and picked up the letter reading _'James'_. "Lily for someone who claims indifference or hate at the every least, you are acting like someone who cares very much for James. Maybe even loves him."

Lily did not respond to Alice's statement but instead walked towards her friend, took her left hand in her right and retrieved the letter with the other. She was at the door when she turned to her and nodded.

* * *

Lily heard voices as she approached the curtain that separated James from the rest of the patients, she continued anyway. 

"Oh gosh," She said rather shocked by the 6 people sitting around his bed. "I'll just…" She raised the letter in her hand rather lamely.

"No Lily, sit with us. I dare say we need your youth to raise our mood." Antony said conjuring a chair with a flick of his wand, "We were skirting around the idea of sending for Sirius but now you here."

Lily looked around the group, first at the smiling faces of Antony and Harriett and then the sober faces of 2 women and 2 men she had never seen before.

"Lily, these are my parents." He said gesturing to the couple sitting closest to her at the foot of the bed.

"How do you do Mr and Mrs Potter." Lily noticed that Antony, too, had inherited his blue eyes from his mother.

"Mum, dad, this is Lily Evans. Head Girl. She was with James when it all happened."

Lily heard a sigh of relief," Thank Merlin, I thought she was that awful girl you've been talking about Tony. My name is Antoinette dear but I insist you call me Ann and my husband John. It is such a pleasure to meet you." Antony's mother said clasping Lily's hand in her own.

"And these are my parents, Florence and Bobby." Harriett told her

They too must have been sure that Lily was that 'awful girl' because they were now grinning at her.

"Oh you're _that_ Evans," Florence said sharing a covert glance with both Ann and Harriett. "It's so great to finally meet you James does talk about you an awful lot."

"I'd have to say our James really does know how to pick them, right Flo?" Bobby chuckled as John joined in.

"Now Lily, tell me. Is our grandson really such a pain in the bum as you proclaim?" Ann asked

Lily blushed and looked steadily at the scuffed floor, "Not so much a pain in the bum, more a pain I the neck, I think. He is incredibly big-headed."

"Our fault." Florence told her, "What can we say? He is our only grandson; I think its part of our job to spoil him."

"And then Sirius came long and we had to spread it out a bit." John laughed, like his son and grandson.

"Do you really treat Sirius like a grandson or like your grandson's friend?"

"Like a grandson Lily. I regularly show friends pictures of my grandsons, you know James as a baby, James now. Sirius acting like a baby last week, that sort of thing. And every time someone turns around and says _'Isn't that that Black boy, the one that ran away?' _And then I say _'He was a Black but he isn't now, he is a Potter. He is my grandson.' _It's the same with you isn't it Flo?"

"Course they're both my boys."

Lily smiled wickedly at them both, "So is the any chance I can see some embarrassing pictures of Sirius and James?"

"You know I have that one from last Halloween of Sirius and James dressed as women somewhere…"

"Oh know you don't!" Sirius yelped, bursting through the curtain. He paused and smiled, a rather dopey smile that told her he had heard the whole conversation and was full of affection for the people sitting around the bed.

"Don't you all look cosy?" He said making his way through the maze of chairs and trying to squeeze his way onto the bottom of James' bed which after two day was now overflowing with chocolate, sweets and Quidditch paraphernalia.

"I'm sorry to break it up but I need Evans to come with me, we have Quidditch practice in 15 minutes and she still has to change."

"James never said anything about you playing Quidditch; you really are perfect for him." Bobby told her.

"And you'll never guess what, she captaining while he's sick." Sirius said handing her a pile of laundered, scarlet and gold Quidditch robes with a golden whistle attached to a scarlet chain placed on top, "You might have to alter them, they're to fit Prongs."

Lily left with Sirius telling her he'll meet her on the pitch in 10 minutes. As she left she heard the ripping of paper, a melodic laugh and someone telling Sirius she had more copies and not to worry.

* * *

Lily tried hard to blend into the walls and portraits. She hoped no one saw her in James' robes, yes they were shorter and smaller now but his name still stood out on her chest and the large _'C' _glistening as she moved. 

_I hate being a bloody teenager in this school, your business isn't your business, it's the school's business. And when they don't know the truth they make up absolute crap and convince themselves its true. Tomorrow morning the school will be rife with pathetic rumours. James isn't really in the hospital wing, Lily Evans have been put under cover by Dumbledore on a secret mission so James is taking a Polyjuice potion so people don't know she's missing. This school can make up rubbish in a heart beat._

People were staring at her as she stomped passed the lake, passed the Greenhouses and passed the Whomping Willow, whispering and no doubt noticing her attire.

"Oh look what we have here" A smarmy voice broke into her thoughts.

"Fuck off Black." Lily growled at the Slytherin.

"So you're Gryffindor's only hope of not having to forfeit to us? Merlin, you're wasting your time, but I guess losing is a bigger embarrassment then forfeiting so either way it does us good, doesn't it Mudblood?" He sneered

Lily's wand was out in a second, trained on his crotch. "Listen, you piece of scum. If you ever call me that or I hear you call someone it I will cut your balls off, if I can find them that is. Do you understand me?"

He nodded.

"Good, cause I might forget the charm and have to do it the muggle way, much more painful I believe.

He gulped.

"Now like I told you _fuck off_!"

Regulus was gone.

"Good one Evans," Sirius told her, "I'd love to say being hung like a horse runs in the family but that whole not finding his balls thing, embarrassingly true. So lets introduce you to your team."

He stirred her to the Quidditch changing room and she prepared herself to an assault on her nostrils; strangely for a room constantly full of sweaty Quidditch players it smelt of crisp lemons and grass rather than feet.

"Tell them what you have planned for today captain." Sirius prompted

Lily looked at the familiar faces and groaned, _I can't do this what do I know about captaining a Quidditch team? It not like its like football, at least I grew up with that._

"Erm…" She looked to Gwen and the Sirius for help, none was given. "Well, I was thinking we have an uh…relaxing game. You know when you were kids and you were playing Quidditch you didn't know strategies or anything you just played naturally. For fun." She looked at the muggle borns, "Like playing footy with your mates."

A fourth year raised an eyebrow at Sirius, obviously not impressed by Lily's practise plan or at Sirius' choice. Sirius glared back.

"Right then, you heard her, we're going to play like kids."

"Not a hard feat for you, is it Black?" Gwen teased, in a matter of minutes they were out of the changing room and in the air as Lily blew her whistle and bellowed encouragement at them.

* * *

_I must really stink if I've cleared out the hallways. I didn't even do anything bar blow a bloody whistle. I need a shower so badly right now and then do homework, then patrol and then actually plan a practice. How on earth does Potter do it? And mess around with Black, Remus and Pete? Maybe he has a time-turner or there is two of him. Stupid idea but how great would that be?_

"Lils, where have you been? I've looked everywhere." Snape called to her

"Well, obliviously not everywhere." She told him as she kept walking "I've been on the Quidditch Pitch and before that the Hospital Wing."

"Lily, why are you avoiding me?"

She rounded on him, her red hair flying in a tangled mess behind her." How dare you ask me that? I know what you've done. How you helped them get to James."

Severus had stopped listen, didn't comment on her using Potter's first name but instead stared at the teasing letters on her chest. "Lily why are you wearing _his _robes?" He growled.

Lily pulled out her wand and trained it on a Slytherin for the second time that day and forced him into the stone wall.

"Oh you see Snape, I've been forced to re-evaluate a few things over the last few days. Like the fact that my mate, who yeah gets led of the track once in a while, actually helped plot an innocent boy's murder. You know, kind of made me think, if I was wrong about you then maybe I was wrong about Potter too."

"Lily, what are you talking about Potter was injured in a Quidditch accident. It was in the _Prophet_ and everything."

Lily laughed harshly pressing her wand into his temple, "Should have guessed your mates wouldn't have told you want happen, you let them down after all. I was there, I saw them ambush James. I went with him on that Portkey. The only reason he got back was because I was there. Your _Lord_" She sneered, "Must be very mad at you, you were meant to keep me busy and you didn't. I saved Potter and he didn't plant a spell on me. Not very powerful after all is he?" Lily grabbed his lank fringe and slammed his head into the wall. "I would have never had you down as a murder, but your as good as." She raised her knee sharply into his crotch and let him slide to the floor before turning on her heel and leaving.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." Lily chanted as she repetitively slammed her head on the desk, completely lost for what to do. Her confrontation with Snape had made it hard to concentrate on homework and her lack of Quidditch knowledge made it impossible to plan a practice. Tipping her head back and only resting on the two rear legs of her chair, she began to open and close the draw to her right. All four legs on the floor, she kicked the desk legs and slammed the draw. Out of the corner of her eye noticed a red folder lying in the draw, pages fluttering each time she slammed it closed. Still kicking the desk legs she picked it out, ignoring the _'Top Secret' _on the front page in James' script. 

Coloured dots were whizzing across the pages, one after another, each time the sequence changing.

"_Lente_" She said pointing her wand at the page, she watched as the speeding dots slowed down, enabling her to see exactly want they were doing.

_So when this dot goes here, the green dot moves left and then dips. So the path is free for the purple dot to pass through and join the pink dot. _She glanced at the key in the corner and then flicked through the pages._ So these are Potter's strategies…_

Her mind wandered as her gaze fell on an interesting move named, _The Black Bamboozler._

* * *

'Ello, 'ello, 'ello. I'm so sick, all snotty and everything plus a disgusting husky voice. And I had to go into college. I have come to the conclusion that I'm am sick because I didn't recieve any reviews this week (again), so sad. But anyway it's posted. There will be another one next week as usual.

Thanks Stace


	6. That Awful Girl

**Disclaimer: I am 17 and studying in college, so I guess nothing belongs to me**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

* * *

That Awful Girl

"Right you lot, off you trot. And enjoy your weekend!" Harriett chimed feeling more cheerful than she had in days, "Miss Evans, may I have a quick word?"

"Sure, Professor." Lily replied as the other seventh years collected their equipment and left the class. "Hold on a sec Black, can you arrange a meeting for this afternoon and tell everyone we have a late practice tomorrow night?"

"Right you are Evans." He said strolling out of the classroom

"Is everything alright Professor?" _He's awake he's got to be! Look how happy she is._

"Lily, Poppy told me this morning that James is stable, he should be awake in a few days if not sooner. She is very happy with his recovery."

"Thank Merlin." Lily sighed in relief

"On that point Tony's parents have invited to you dinner that their house this evening. They're hoping you will come."

"Of course I will, what time?" Lily asked, trying hard not to blush at her own eagerness

"Seven, Sirius said he'd Apperate with you."

"Wonderful, see you later Professor."

* * *

"Hey McQueen, Lily wants to have a meeting this afternoon." Sirius called to the fourth year. 

"Oh the joy, listen Black I told you when you named her as captain that it was an arsey move. What the fuck does she know about Quidditch?"

"Oi!" An outraged Gwen called from Sirius' right.

"What does she want us to do Black? Play chess? Maybe Gobstones? She's a fucking fool and a huge bitch!"

"That's my mate you're talking about." Gwen growled fingering her wand

"And my best friend's future wife." Sirius added

"I don't understand what Potter sees in her, why is he aiming so low? He has a perfect girlfriend now, all pretty and pureblood, he should keep it that way." He sneered

Sirius was on top of him pinning him to the ground while Gwen looked on with shock and glee, McQueen was a cocky twat who thought too much of himself, he wasn't even a good Seeker.

"Listen here, you piece of shit, she is not low. Lily is has high as any girl could be and if I hear you slating her again I will rip your intestines out of your nose and feed them to a Hippogriff, understand?

He strained against Sirius arm, which was jammed into his Adam's apple, as he nodded.

"Good, now see if you can understand this. I am going to do something very naughty, you are going to take the blame, and you will then tell Lily you can no longer be on the team as your detentions clash with Quidditch. Then you will leave her alone."

He gulped as Sirius climbed off him, "Come on Gwen," the pair walked off, careful to step on his fingers.

* * *

_**To my dearest Lily,**_

_**I heard about your friend, such terrible news. Your mother also informed me that you were rather stressed by the situation, completely understandable my Love. I have come to the conclusion that you need a break from it all, let someone else hold the strain for a bit. There are some tickets included with this letter leaving Edinburgh at 7.30 Friday evening and returning Sunday night. **_

_**Counting down the days,**_

_**Patrick Sean Edward. **_

Lily groaned and re-read her mother's letter.

_**To my confused Daughter,**_

_**Please explain to me why you still associate with Patrick he is so absolutely dense. And he obviously doesn't have a clue about you darling. I told him about James' condition (the Milk Tray is for him not you and no, you may not eat all the Hazelnut Whirls before giving it to him) he went into one about how dangerous Hogwarts was and insisted I withdraw you immediately. When I told him, without beating around the bush, no, he demanded I call you home for the weekend. So I explained to him that as much as I love you and want you to visit that you would not leave until James was fighting fit. He then went on to tell me I do not know my daughter.**_

_**God Lils he is a total wanker!**_

_**Your dad wants to know if Butterbeer would be an acceptable drink at Tuney's wedding, I want to know who from wonderful Hoggy Hogwarts is being invited to the wedding and we both want to know how your holding up.**_

_**I love you more today than I did yesterday and I will love you more tomorrow than I do today.**_

_**Mum xXx**_

Lily ripped a section of parchment from the end of her Transfiguration class work and scribbled.

_**I politely decline your invitation (demand) to visit you this weekend. You're a complete arse.**_

_**Lily **_

She then took a longer, neater piece of parchment out of her bag and began her mother's letter.

_**Dear Mum, **_

_**I really can't believe him! I haven't even been back three weeks and he is already driving me up the wall. Do you reckon he is trying to set a record?**_

_**James is recovering, isn't that great? I've been invited to dinner tonight by his Grandparents, kind of celebratory as we've been told he should be up within the week. If he is all sorted out I'll pop home next weekend but please don't tell Patrick I just want to see you and relax. I'm good, just really busy. I'm Head girl, I've taken over Potter's Quidditch team, I've got so much homework, its N.E.W.T year and I'm in the hospital wing every free moment I get. But everything is fine, what would I do if I had nothing to do you know I've never been lazy.**_

_**Butterbeer would be greatly appreciated especially by me, all we have to do is convince people it is just an 'Exotic Beverage' but how is Pet going to react to people and drinks from my world at her Wedding? I guess you should just invite the usual people you know Alice, Hest, Gwen, Chaz etc etc etc. Mum, I need you to make sure Severus doesn't get an invite he's been involved in something here and I'd rather he wasn't around my family. I can't really explain in a letter but all will become clear when I see you.**_

_**Missing you lots and lots,**_

_**Lily xXx**_

_**P.S. Black said he'll give you the recipe over his dead body. Apparently, if he tells you how to make it you won't invite him to dinner anymore and who else will make his favourite stew?**_

Lily glanced at James still body and deposited her most recent letter to him in his bedside locker. _Hopefully when he wakes up he'll find my rant about transfiguration amusing and not psychotic. He's going to think I'm a total nutter who may possible be stalking him and watching him while he sleeps.

* * *

_

Lily continued her day doing the absolute best she could in the shortest amount of time, counting down the minutes until she could leave the castle and her responsibilities for a few hours. Dressed for dinner in a grey skirt and pale green jumper she felt a lot like a moaning librarian or teacher as she stood in front of the Quidditch team clutching the 'Top Secret' folder.

"Right," She did a quick head count, "we're missing one. Where's McQueen?"

The group assembled in front of her shrugged.

"We'll just carry on then. I know you all probably think I am the last person that would be able to coach a Quidditch Team and I whole heartedly agree." There were a few half hearted disagreements." But I am good at planning and arranging things so thankfully last night I found James Potter's strategy book now all I have to do is explain some things to you."

"Excuse me Evans, can I have a word?"

"McQueen, this meeting started 5 minutes ago. Where have you been?"

"I have a slight problem," The blond glanced at Sirius. "I have been given 6 weeks of detention 3 evenings a week and both Saturday and Sunday."

Lily paled, "For the love of Merlin's Wand what did you do?"

"Fed all the House elves Butterbeer, they are completely inebriated. Can't make dinner. The teachers are trying to sort it out now."

"So you're not on the team?" He nodded, "Ok so we'll sort it out. Right meet at 7.30 tomorrow on the Quidditch Pitch. We'll need a sub Seeker. Spears, "She smiled at the 3rd year," How do you feel about playing?"

* * *

Lily walked into the wide hallway as Sirius steered her towards the living room. She smiled as she saw Tony, Harriett and their respective parents. 

"Sirius dear, come here." Called Flo as Ann embraced Lily

"How have you been holding up Lily not too stressed? I'm sure Sirius will help with Head Duties if you need a hand." Sirius grimaced

Ann swatted him playfully on the head while Flo took Lily's hand and led her to a seat. Sirius then plopped down next to her on the couch and spread out. Only then did she notice the girl glaring at her from the corner as Tony, Bobby and John asked Lily about the Quidditch team. Sirius, too, must have noticed her as he let out a groan.

"Hello Lauren I trust you are doing well. I would like you to meet Lily Evans."

Lily extended her hand to the blonde girl perched on the edge of the chair.

"Nice to meet you finally Lily, James speaks so much about you. It's amazing I'm not a jealous girlfriend."

Lily's smile tightened, "Oh your James' Girlfriend?"

"I am."

"Well, Lily is Head girl, is coaching the Gryffindor Quidditch team, gets top grades, is like by everyone, saved James' life and has sat with him everyday in the hospital wing. Frankly, she is amazing and I think everyone agrees. Lily you haven't seen James' loyal girlfriend who claims to love him at his bedside at all while you've been there have you?"

Lily shook her head embarrassed at being used as a weapon against Lauren.

"Strange don't you think? What do you think Harri?"

Harriett smiled at Sirius who was obviously stating the thoughts of everyone else. Lily sat back and examined Lauren, tall, willowy, blonde, blue eyed and hard-faced. _Not James' usual taste cause he fancied me and I'm far from tall, willowy or hard-faced. Maybe the bloke has no type. _

"So erm… Lauren how long have you and Potter been a couple then?"

"The best 4 months of my life." She gushed.

"And the worst of ours." Sirius mumbled to a sound of agreement

"Oh… I thought it was very recent. He's never mentioned you." Lily said and Sirius shot a triumphant look towards the corner.

"It's been so wonderful to meet James' Grandparents at long last, they are so important to him you know?"

Lily nodded and took in her surroundings. Expensive drapes adorned the large floor to ceiling windows with boldly coloured tapestries at intervals around the room. To her left there was a large fireplace obviously for Flooing and a mantelpiece covered in photographs. She let out a giggle.

"Black, what on earth are you and Potter doing in this picture?" Holding up a framed photograph of James and Sirius battered black and blue running away from a mop.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Lauren.

"Listen Lily, I think it is quite rude that you have been invited to their family home and you refer to them by their surnames and yet you call the adults, whom deserve the most respect by their first names. Really, don't you have any manners?"

Lily flushed red, "Excuse me? I'll have you know that The Potters and The Lynches have been insistent that I use their first names. And has for Potter and Black when you have known them for as long as I have then you can decide what nickname to use for them but Black and Potter are mine, tells everyone of our Love-Hate relationship. What's more I don't see either of them complaining when I address them as such so I don't think it's any of your business." She paused glaring at Lauren and daring her to contradict her." Well please continue then Black."

"We charmed a mop to fly like a broom and well all was good until James tried to mount it, it went loco and started whacking us. Ann had to restrain it with her apron; it bloody well tried to kill us."

She continued to stroll around the room and took in other pictures depicting embarrassing moments in the young boys' lives.

"Right Lily, Sirius can you come into the kitchen? Sirius I need a hand and there is someone who longs to meet you in there Lily."

Lauren sat scowling as the people left in the room tried to ignore her.

"What in the name of Merlin's ingrown toe nail is she doing here?" Sirius growled

"I know I couldn't believe it when Tone told us. He told Moody about James and leaving slightly early for dinner and her Dad heard, you know he's Alastor's secretary? Well, he said what wonderful news Lauren will be delighted to know and shall he tell her to arrive at 7 o'clock? And yet she goes on about manners. She is such and awful girl!" She smiled brightly at Lily. "Right Sirius set the table while I introduce Lily to her biggest fan."

Lily was swept through the kitchen until she can face to face with a small, long-eared, tennis ball-eyed house elf.

"Lily this is Nutmeg, Harri and Tony's elf. She refused to stay at home tonight she was insistent that she met you."

"Please, Miss Lily it is a pleasure to met the witch that holds Master James' heart." Squeaked the elf before running head first into the oven door. "Master James would not be happy that I told. Meggy would like to thank you, Miss Lily, for saving her Master's life. You are as pretty as he has told me and twice as noble for saving him!" She then proceeded to thump herself on the head with a frying pan.

Lily reached for her long fingered hand to stop the injuring, "No Nutmeg, the pleasure is all mine." She smiled.

* * *

Dinner was an icy affair, everyone was happy about the news that James was fine and yet Lauren's presence put a damper on the festivities. 

"Lily you have been a wonderful guest, I just wish poor, poor Remus could be here." Ann began as Lily glanced out the window at the moon full in the sky. _Surely Sirius should be leaving soon._

"Every few years, "She continued, "I and John go through our safe and get rid of things we don't need. Sirius got some rather handsome goblets for his new flat last week didn't you?"

He nodded.

"And for the last 25 years there has been an object sitting in the safe with no use to us. My ancestor Labhaoise McCormack was married off to an evil wizard to save her families' lives. On the night before her wedding she met a young travelling wizard who gave her an enchanted necklace giving her the ability to escape from him. After the wedding she took off into the arms of that travelling wizard and her family was always safe. A wizard's word will always be kept."

She reached into her robes and took out a velvet box. "My family have been waiting a long time to pass this on but no one saw fit to marry a women with an 'L' name so this is for you."

She handed Lily the box and she was shocked to find a dainty silver chain glinting in the light attached to a small 'L' with an opal in the corner. "I couldn't accept this." She gasped

"You can and will, in a family as old as ours things we never need accumulate. Its better that they are loved and get used."

Lily smiled as she fingered the opal.

"I beg your pardon, but how do you know that James isn't planning to marry a woman whom you will be able to pass it onto?" Lauren squawked

"You know, Lauren is right. James still has lots of time to marry Lily what will you give her then?" Sirius asked innocently

Lily heard a stream of swear words leave Lauren's mouth.

"Thank you very much. I promise I will look after it." Lily said as she clasped it around her neck and reached over to peak Ann on the cheek.

"You are very welcome Lily; you may as well be part of the family now."

Floo nodded and beamed at her, "Now, should you and Sirius be heading home?"

Cheeks were kissed and hands were shook before Sirius and Lily were allowed to leave as Ann fought the urge to kick Lauren out.

"Now don't be a stranger Lily." John called as they left.

* * *

Hello there, my computer was sick bless it. So I should be back on schedule now. 

Adios everyone Stace


	7. The Games

**Disclaimer- My mind has gone completely blank with the lack of witty things to say, nevertheless I don't own anything that maybe found below.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but while travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all, Lily Evans is too stubborn to admit she's lost._

_

* * *

_

The Games

"Isn't this a bit, I don't know, sick, twisted and some what strange?" Lily asked, eyebrow raised against disagreement.

"I don't think so dear Evans." Antony Potter beamed at her "Oh Lily I forgot to ask do you feel we are addressing you correctly, have we been using our manners?" He sniggered.

"I knew you wouldn't think so." She cringed "I absolutely hate that girl!"

"Join the club." Sirius added examining his letters and placing an 'S' at the end of 'Candle'.

Lily smiled at the group around her, a battered looking Sirius and the smiling Harriett and Antony. _A week I've known Antony and Harriett, not Professor Potter, and it feels like I'm part of a secret club totally integrated into their family fold. _Lily giggled. _United against one evil, Lauren, stupid bitch! Stupid Potter, bloody well going out with such an annoying, wicked ARGH! I've run out of adjectives to describe the silly cow._

Antony was frowning at his letters, trying to decipher the arrangement oddities. He glanced at the Scrabble board placed on his son's sick bed and back at his hand.

"No seriously though, we are playing Scrabble across your unconscious son!" She exclaimed trying to get her point across.

"Exactly not sick, twisted or strange. Exploding snap I'd agree with you, that is strange especially the extinguishing of a fire off said unconscious son but this is ok. We're widening our horizons when would we ever get the chance to do this again?" Harriett asked

"I wish Poppy didn't take though brooms off me on the why in, we could have had a game of Quidditch, Prongs would approve." Sirius glanced at the nurse watching him like a hawk from around the curtain of the bed next to James'. "I mean, really I wouldn't have set of those fireworks in here, at least not while she was looking. Did she really need to confiscate my wand?" He moaned.

"Ah ha!" Tony boomed before placing 'Lang' in front of 'Lock' on the board and going to collect his points.

"Oi! No way, you're not having that! They have to be real words." Lily reprimanded

"Langlock is a real word, come Lily you're a seventh year, you should know what that does."

"Real words found in the English Dictionary not spells, you cheater!"

"Fine." He huffed before adding 'S' to 'Lock' and removing the prefix.

Lily grinned quickly before looking at her neatly arranged letters quickly she stuck the prefix 'Dis' and the suffix 'arianism' onto 'establishment'. "Right" she said, glowing, "I make that 33 points, triple on the 'H' and double on the 'M' so what…44 points?" She punched the air with her fist.

"Disestablishmentarianism? No you just said only real English words take it back." Sirius moaned again.

"Its English look it up!" She said continuing her victory dance as she flung the dictionary at Sirius.

"Disestablishmentarian, noun" Sirius read, "a person who favours the separation of church and state, especially the withdrawal of special rights, status, and support granted an established church by a state; an advocate of disestablishing a state church. Related words, disestablishmentarianism."

Sirius was promptly thrown out of the hospital wing for throwing letters at her while she victory danced and rubbed his nose in her ability to master the English language.

* * *

"Oh my dear darling Evans come sit with us!" Fabian called across the common room as she walked in flushed and happy. Quickly, she walked towards the group of boys and squeezed herself between Gideon and Frank and flung her legs across the twins. 

"So who's going to inform me of the goings on in their life first, hopefully some juicy love life gossip?" She wiggled and got comfortable in her seat.

"No point me starting, you know all about my love life and everything that happens, usually before I do." Frank pointed out frantically trying to get the ink he had flicked on himself off his nose.

She turned her attention towards the twins, " Well?" She probed

Gideon flushed a deep red, "I'm writing to someone, she is bloody mint but I'm not sure if she thinks I'm mint. She might pop down next weekend. Maybe."

"Aww!" She teased

"Lily." He groaned before rolling her off the couch so she landed with a _thump_ on the very uncomfortable floor.

She quickly conjured pillows and patted them before curling her legs up and leaning on her elbow.

"Will I meet her next weekend?"

"You kind of know her already. But that's all I'm saying. Go tease Fabe."

"What do I have to tease Fabe about then?" She asked eyeing the other twin.

"Nothing." Fabian told her, "If only I had a love interest, but I'm not fussed it's not like I'm the only loveless Gryffindor."

"Yeah, you, Chaz, Lils, Remus, Peter and James should start a club." Frank added

"Not James." Lily told them

"Why?" They spluttered, "Who's James going out with?"

"Some girl called Lauren, Merlin, she is a nightmare."

"Lauren who?" Frank questioned

"Don't know, her dad is Moody secretary though." She said fiddling with the hair band around her wrist.

"No, James wouldn't go out with her." Frank exclaimed

"Lauren Fitzpatrick. James must have lost it." Fabe continued

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"Firstly, that family tries ridiculously hard to marry into prestigious families. You come from an old family or one with a good name or one high in the ministry you can bet a Fitzpatrick hunts you down."

"Well, what about you lot? You haven't been hunted down. Nor has Sirius."

"Good question," Gideon told her as if he was explaining the alphabet, "No other family hold grudges like that Blacks, I'm surprised Sirius didn't marry her in spite of his mother. Everyone seems to think that myself and Fabe are planning to marry twins. Plus its common knowledge that Prewett males have arranged marriages. Frank, well Frank has been in a relationship forever and most girls know not to mess with Alice."

"Why does Sirius family have a grudge against hers?"

"I'm about to feel like Binns and that's not the best feeling. Before the Statute of Secrecy was put into place you will be well aware of the fact that we were regularly hunted down by scared muggles. A member of Fitzpatrick's family decided that in this time of annoyance for us, we had ways to avoid things that muggles were sure would kill us; freezing charms on fire, bubble headed charms for water, so it was only annoyance, well Lauren's great aunt, or what ever, tried to make money off us. She told muggles where to find us and gave them ideas to kill us that just wouldn't work just to get the gold they were offering. It was hard for our lot to hide when someone so aware of our family, bloodline and spells was hunting us. In the end she was responsible for 50 deaths of important families here, due to muggles getting bored with fire and water and using a good, old fashioned dagger. The Black's and many other families blame her family for the premature end of their blood line." Frank explained

"Oh"

"So as a family they decided the best way to overcome this hate was to marry into important families, and who, at this moment in time is more important than the Potters?" Gideon added.

* * *

Lily stomped her way down to the Quidditch pitch in her borrowed robes with a red, velvet, drawstring bag flung over her shoulder. She was early for practise but didn't care. Pressing her palm against the changing room door she gained access easily. She settled herself onto the hard bench and retrieved her stationary box from the bag. 

_**Dear James,**_

_**How bored you must be reading my tedious letters, but at the moment they are a great way to get words straight in my own mind.**_

_**So, I saw Black this morning he was looking awfully battered and bruised. Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot are missing you terribly it was after all a full moon last night and by the look of the gash on Sirius arm he just about controlled Moony without you. Your antlers must be a big help, Prongs.**_

_**I met your girlfriend last night at Ann's house; she doesn't like me much I don't think. Black and Remus called it jealousy. She is certainly not what I would have expected from you but who am I to judge what makes you happy? I didn't realise what a secret keeper you were, no one here knew you were attached. Lauren has a very interesting family history. Your Grandmother gave me a gift last night, her aunt's 'L' necklace it is amazingly beautiful but your girlfriend didn't appreciate it.**_

_**Peter came back yesterday after an argument with his mum to be with Moony, he is rather nervous, probably from everything that has gone on since we came back. My mum sent you an invitation to my sister's wedding. Fabe and Gid can't come as they are being tested for specific magic shared by twins, so are Hest and Gwen. Peter has to spend time with is family in Wales and won't make it either. Frank, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Chaz and hopefully you are coming, the invite is attached to this letter. **_

_**I've been avoiding writing about this for ages but I desperately don't want you to move to Spain nor do your friends and family. Think about it, you could do so much here.**_

_**I've got to go; Quidditch practise and your team will be here in a minute. Merlin knows how you do it.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Lily x **_

She put it into the envelope ready to be deposited in James' bedside locker on her way back to the Gryffindor tower later.

* * *

"Right" Lily began, tossing red pouches at the gathered team. "I am not a Quidditch person, I don't fly and I can't captain so thank Merlin James had everything ready. Apparently, James spent some time collecting data on the returning angle of a Bludger. It turns out that when a bludger is hit 98 of the time it will return at a 65 degree angle in the direction nearest to the majority of people, the audience. It seems Potter would like this used against the Slytherins as his diagrams depicted them so we must learn it." 

Lily moved towards her bag and called to Sirius and the other 5th year beater, "Open your pouch."

Out zoomed a small, harshly carved figure on a broom painted in red with gold numbers glistening on their backs. They hovered neatly above who they represent.

"Bloody hell Lils, what at these?" Gwen yelped

"I can't explain what Potter wanted but with these I can show you, sorry about what they look like my carving is crap, the spell is easy actually doing it is hard." She let go of an equally butchered flyer and slightly triangular Bludger which zoomed around the room.

"Right" she pointed her wand at the Slytherin representative and directed him to fly then at the wooden Black and Martin.

The demonstration began, when the Beater hit the Bludger at the right distance then the Bludger returned it tended to hit the opponent violently, giving Lily cause to replace the head on the victim numerous times to chants of "Yeah those Slytherins better watch out, if we're lucky it'll happening to them too!"

At half 8 Lily quickly excused herself to get ready for her turn patrolling leaving Gwen in charge and the Beaters left perfecting their aim.

* * *

Lily walked briskly through the corridors of Hogwarts; having dropped her letter into the Hospital Wing Lily was in a world of her own, beaming brightly at the younger students rushing back to their common rooms before lights out. She exchanged polite words with the teachers she saw and desperately avoided Slughorn who she was sure would moan about her absence from his latest tea party. 

Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room to find both Frank and Alice cuddling on the couch while Hestia averted her eyes and stroked an owl that would nip her if she hand brushed the precious letter it was in charge of.

"Lily," Hest told her picking the bird up and handing it to her, "This is for you."

Lily sat in an over-stuff arm chair and entangled the letter from the owl,

_**Dear Lily Evans,**_

_**I hope you are doing well; it has been quite a while since we have spoken. I believe Harriett Potter informed you that she has arranged for me to give you a hand in the run up to your interview with the ministry, I was very pleased that she asked me. I have business this weekend in your neck of the woods and would like to meet up for a chat and maybe talk about what we will be doing.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Dorcas Meadowes **_

Lily smiled before composing a quick letter of agreement

"And this one came earlier but the bird was less than fussed who he left it with." Alice told her retrieving a pink letter from underneath her potions text book.

Lily opened the letter and groaned,

_**To Lily Evans,**_

_**I would greatly appreciate it if you left my boyfriend alone. You may not have noticed but he no longer has any feelings for you, he quickly got over that unfortunate stage in his life and now he and I are blissfully happy.**_

_**You probably believe that Sirius Black's support of you means you actually have a chance with James Potter, well you don't. You should also remember that mothers never like whom their little boys go out with, the only reason Mrs Potter likes you is because her son is not interested.**_

_**I know about the letter you sent him before your return to Hogwarts pleading with him to start again and be friends for the good of Hogwarts, I really did think that was pathetic and you little display to his family was even worse. Just cause you were with him when he was attacked doesn't mean you saved him so get that into your head. And just because you feel guilty and sit with him all day doesn't mean he is going to fancy you again.**_

_**I suggest you keep away from him, he is mine, and I have eyes in Hogwarts so don't think I won't know when you are throwing yourself at him.**_

_**Lauren Fitzpatrick**_

Lily showed the letter to Alice, Frank and Hest who just laughed at the girl's jealousy for a guy who they believed didn't even really like her. Hestia quickly pulled out a sheet of parchment and as a group they began to write and even more venomous letter to James Potter's girlfriend who obviously needed a life as she has too much time on her hands, they then told her as much.

* * *

Ciao bellos, another week another chapter. I must applogise to the anonymous Lauren who reviewed (by only reviewee by the way lots of thanks) I'm crap at thinking of names but that doesn't mean that I think all Laurens are awful just this one. See you all in a week. 

Stace x


	8. Wakey, wakey

**Disclaimer: Although I am on cloud 9 about my reviews if I really own Harry Potter I would have fans and reviews well into the millions.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but while travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all, Lily Evans is too stubborn to admit she's lost._

_

* * *

_Wakey, wakey

Bottles clinked, laughter echoed and voices cheered Evans for a wonderful game. The room spun, dipping and out of hazy focus. A familiar hand was brushing hair out of his face and his nose was assaulted by smells of disinfectants and home. He was coming around. Finally.

He could feel a heavy weight at the end of his bed, smell the Butterbeer, Pumpkin Pasties and mud. His hand twitched and he heard a gasp, then hushed voices. The cold metal on the bridge of his told him someone had placed his glasses on his face. He could see them, his mum and dad, his grandparents and his Quidditch team circled around Lily Evans splattered in mud.

"Hey guys" he croaked before promptly bursting into strangled song.

Madam Pomfrey bustled in ready to eject the rowdy guest who had started singing only to find James sitting poker straight holding the final note of his song. With a wave of her wand the Butterbeer and other treats had disappeared and they were being pushed out of the wing.

The excitement was tangible, the news of James' waking had travelled around the school as only news in Hogwarts, immediately, crashing on every ear, shortly followed by bizarre stories. Celebrations in the Gryffindor common room doubled, not only did they win their Quidditch match, just, the Captain was back.

Lily was sitting in Harriett's office, wringing her hand in her lap and fighting to rub her cheeks which were aching from the demented smile she had been holding. Flo was telling a story which was causing Sirius to blush a horrible shade of purple and Remus to snigger. They were waiting for permission to see the boy who had caused so much worry.

_Merlin _her thoughts rambled _what do I do now? It's down to me in the first place he is in there…kind of. If only I hadn't had a go at him, we would have spoken he wouldn't have read that stupid letter and thought it was me. _She cringed _My letters, I didn't actually think he'd ever read those. Oh droopy bat's wings. He is going to take the utter mick out of me. If he even speaks to me again! What if Lauren is right and he doesn't like me? No that I want him to, not like that just like me as a girl mate._

They remained in the office for another hour as Lily became paler and more nervous with every passing minute. The room heaved with a great sigh of relief when the timid second year pushed open the door and informed them that the presence of his parents, grandparent and Peter, Remus and Sirius had been requested.

"Come now Evans, no loitering, vamos, vamos." Sirius said in high spirits.

"Sirius, he didn't ask to see me. I'm not going."

"Lils, don't be stupid of course he wants to see you."

"Maybe, but I don't want to intrude now. Now go." she got up, exited the room and headed down the opposite corridor before calling back,

"Hey Black, give Potter my love."

* * *

James sat on his bed, letting his snitch fly just out of arms reach before grasping it again. He was brooding. 

He had been up and about for 3 months. Even attending Mary's 18th birthday in her home town where he learned how to celebrate a birthday the Irish way. However, that went down hill as well.

After an evening of drinking Lily finally let out the frustration she felt with him, he had been ignoring her since he came out of the hospital wing and what's worse, had insisted on shooting her death glares whenever he could. Stumbling towards him she proceeded to call him a "Willy nosed, arse wipe." to which he replied "Oh yeah well you're a fucking frigid bitch that will end up alone and unloved. Come now Evans do you really think these people care about you, do you really fucking think the give a fuck? I certainly don't it was your fault that I was attacked, your mate set me up!" A surprised Sirius and Remus then dragged him of the rented hall before Mary's cousins could teach him how not to speak to girls.

Then two days ago, during the last lesson before Christmas holidays he had gotten into an argument with Sirius.

"When did you get your potions book back?" James had asked him knowing that it had been left at his Nan's house for the last week and gave Sirius an excuse to lazy around in potions.

"Lily brought it back with her." He had replied

"What on earth in Evans doing around my Nan's house?"

"James, she visits them every other week since your accident, I thought you knew."

"I bloody well didn't know, no one told me did they?"

"Haven't you seen her necklace? It was a gift from nana Ann."

"The 'L' one? I wanted to give it to Lauren for Christmas, I'm going to have words."

Sirius stared at him unbelievably, "James what is your problem? What makes you think Lauren is this great girl? You know exactly what her family is like and I don't know where you got this idea that she supported you while you were in the infirmary. She never turned up, not once. Lily did, everyday. Then Lauren turned up at your Nan's and disrespected every one of them. She didn't even turn up when you woke up." He growled

"Sirius, I thought you sorted out your problems with her back in September. Madam Pomfrey told me you and her got along great. I understand you may not trust her but do this for me."

"No Prongs, you really need to open your eyes." And he stomped off.

They hadn't spoken since they got home.

James called to the knock on his door and his dad walked in.

"Me and your mum are off, we won't be long."

James grunted

"Sirius and Remus have gone to Lily's, why didn't you?

He grunted again

"Fair enough, I take it you didn't like the letters she wrote then."

"What letters?"

"The ones she left in the infirmary bed side locker. Right your mother's waiting, see you later son."

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you two" Lily said as she turned her radio down muting the Christmas song that was blasting out. 

"We need a favour." Sirius told her

"Go ahead."

"So, " He began " We have a problem. See James moved in August?" She nodded " Well, the house they moved into is very old, surround by charms to protect the people living in it, one of them only allows people to apperate into the house if they have no wish to harm any of the occupants. Lauren can't apperate into the house."

Remus continued "James doesn't know about it, Antony pulled us aside yesterday and asked us to sort it out so here we are."

Lily smiled at them contemplating her decision.

Sirius pulled a piece of crumpled parchment out of his pocket, "This is my cake recipe, just think how happy it will make your mother."

"Mr Black that is blackmail."

"Obviously, it was basically named after me, so just say you'll do it."

"When?"

"Now." Remus told her

"It's my sister's rehearsal dinner tonight she'll be mad if I turn up late." _Not to mention I've made plans with Patrick._

"It won't take long if we leave now."

"Right," She said not bothering to put shoes on with her socks "Let's go."

The trio appeared in the Potter living room with a short POP as the two males of the group looked strangely at Lily.

"What?" She asked

"We thought you'd be pushed outside the charm boarder and we'd have to go find you." said Remus

"Nah, I dislike him right now but I don't what to hurt him. So what's the plan?"

"This." Sirius replied before pouring the jug of waiting cold coffee down her front.

"Black!" She screeched

"Now put this on." Remus pushed a crisp white linen shirt at her "And ask James to lend you at pair of shorts.

Lily grumbled

* * *

There was a knock at the door and James quickly pushed Lily's letters away out of view under his pillow, "Come in" he called 

Lily stuck her head around the door and smiled

"Hey Potter, Sirius said you'd be here, the twat spilt coffee all down me can I come him?" She asked politely

"Yeah I guess so, I'm expecting Lauren in a minute though."

"That's fine I'll only be a mo." she told him stepping into the room

James blushed and coughed _Lily has a birth mark on the top of her thigh_ was all he could think as he saw her in his shirt and her socks.

"Is that my…um my shirt?"

"Yeah apparently we seventh years are ridiculously crap at cleaning charms we couldn't get the coffee out, I was going to borrow a pair of shorts off Sirius but Remus said they'd probably be as dirty as my coffee stained clothes and directed me to your room to get some. You don't mind do you?"

"Erm…no."

"Great"

He rummaged though his wardrobe until he found a pair and passed them to her.

"Thanks." She replied as James' eyes followed her movement, pulling the shorts up her legs and the lifting his shirt exposing her stomach as she tightened the drawstring. He blushed some more. Then they heard Sirius outside the door.

"Oh hi Lauren how are you?"

"Get out of my way Black." She said before stepping into the room.

Lily winked at James "Bye Potter, thanks for the clothes I promise I'll return them. Hi Lauren don't let me keep your boyfriend from you."

She stepped out the door and high-fived Sirius and Remus as Lauren's shrill voice drifted through the door.

"What was she doing in your room, with you clothes on?" It soon escalated into a full-blown argument.

* * *

James ploughed in as she took a breath. "You can't be mad at me, I'm mad at you! You led me to believe you were at my bedside everyday while I was out of action when it was bloody Evans and all I've done is ignore her." 

Lauren went to speak but he didn't allow her, "To be fair it's my fault as well, if I hadn't assumed that when Madam Pomfrey said my Girlfriend had sat with me everyday and was getting along with my family and friends that see meant you then I wouldn't be in this position."

"Oh is that what it is now? You want to be with Lily-fucking-Evans, Miss Bleeding-Perfect-Evans? Fine go get her. If you really want to through away everything we've had these last few months, yeah I was wrong I should have come to see you but I know like everyone knows what your friends and family and that amazing Head girl, in fact what everyone thinks about me so forgive me if I didn't want to sit there and be judged by people that hate me."

She sighed "James, I love you and I don't want anyone to get in between us but I know your family don't like me, it was proved the night Ann Potter gave Evans that necklace and I know how important they are to you. And don't think I don't know what all those pure blood families say about me and mine."

* * *

_Blah blah blah, please shut up, shut up, shut up! _Patrick was doing a rather good job of boring the table half to death including Vernon Dursley, possibly the world's most boring man. 

_I wonder what Potter is doing. Now Patrick is rambling on about us getting married. What?_

"Both of your daughters will be taken off your hands soon Mr Evans." He chuckled

"No I don't think I'm quite really to leave." Lily growled, "However, I think you are, we have an early start tomorrow." Lily grabbed him by his arm and steered him to the door, out of a harmful conversation.

"Yes you're quite right, like we're married already." Lily broke into a coughing fit. "That was a super chocolate cake Mrs Evans, see you all in the morning." Lily all but booted him out the door.

* * *

Sirius glared at James as he floated down the stairs, he had expected Lauren to storm out hours ago but she had only just left and the look on James' face informed him that she had succeeded in kissing all of his common sense out of him. 

"Listen Pads," He began, completely dazed. "I'm sorry about being a pompous arse I just found Lily's letters, she was concerned with me after all."

Sirius hit him with a glare that plainly said 'I told you so.'

"I'm planning on going to that wedding tomorrow with you and Moony to apologise to her, is that ok? Can we put our lovers tiff aside?" He laughed

"Course mate and how about you put Lauren aside for a while? Maybe try with Lily again? It's just that girl gets on my nerves."

"I'm done trying with her, I think. Plus Lauren is there for me now."

"But Prongs she doesn't really care." He pushed

"Come Sirius, leave my love life to me, please mate." He urged

* * *

James' eyes followed the curve of her writing, the flick of her 'g', the join of her 'f', how her 'r' tended to look like a 'v' and her 't' that pretended to be a 'b' saving it to his memory. 

_Will she shout at me, yell, kick me out? I have been a wanker, a complete and utter one. She didn't seem too fazed earlier, in my shirt, walking around my room. _The thought caused a shiver to run through him. _Taut, smooth skin, sort, shiny hair. Barely anything underneath my shirt. _Shaking his head he quickly pulled out his potions textbook, reading a random section hoping it would cool him down, it failed so he whacked himself on his head and jumped towards the shower. _Stupid male hormones!_

_

* * *

Good evening people of everywhere, so let me just give praise. Friday I came home from college tired and depressed, triple biology does that to me, I popped on the internet and got this HUGE smile, I had gotten 3 reviews and believe me when I say it was not removed until Chemistry Monday morning, so I guess it's one of the things that help me survive college. So thank you Cymru01, Em3191 and ficticious character! Plus thanks to the 10 people on my alert list._

_Stace_


	9. Fiancés and eccentric family

**Disclamier: If I was JK Rowling I would not be forced to spend hours on a really stupid coursework, but I am doing it so I'm not.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but while travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all, Lily Evans is too stubborn to admit she's lost._

* * *

Fiancés and eccentric family

She sighed, _I've been sitting here for 45 bloody minutes. _She smoothed down her red, satin dress and rearranged the shawl. _At least it's not shocking pink, but after all she must stick with her Christmas theme. For Merlin's sake what is taking them all this time? _She gently teased a curl to frame her face and then kicked off her crippling shoes.

"Lils," Her father began looking rather stressed, "We can't find anything blue, nothing at all and she won't leave without it." He then waved his cuff at her, "My other cufflink has gone AWOL and your mum can't find her glasses." He looked at her pleadingly.

She quickly cast the Summoning Charm and watched as his cufflink and her mother's tortoise shell glasses zoomed out of the kitchen.

"What something blue does she want?" She asked

"I don't know Lils, please don't make me go back up there."

Lily sighed and began to pad her way up the stairs to where her bedroom had been taken over by giggling Bride's maids. Petunia was standing in front of the full length mirror having her headdress fitted by Vernon's overweight sister Marge whose dress seemed to have been stitched together with reinforced thread.

"Pet, you look beautiful." Lily breathed

Petunia's scowl that was constantly fixed on her face when Lily was around softened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes the dress is gorgeous." _Certainly not what I was expecting, I was sure she was going to get a dress full of frills and bows and puffs. Instead she's standing in a beautiful column of soft, ivory, satin with a short train trailing slightly. Her hair usually trying to be as big as possible hanging perfectly straight with little fuss, just a ring of pearls sitting on her head, her feet encased in hand-made satin flat shoes._

"Dad said you need something blue, so I found a few things can you come into the other room and see them?"

Lily led her sister across the hall to their parent's room; _I wish James was here he is much better at transfiguration than I am._

"A brooch or your garter?"

"Both," Petunia said shifting nervously, "Just in case."

Petunia looked on in awe as she watched her sister swish and flick twice and then present her with a Sapphire encased in silver and a baby blue garter.

"Tuny, just one more thing." Lily said as she quickly cast a warming spell on her sister.

* * *

"She knows!" James squealed as he barged into Sirius' room. 

"For Merlin's sake James we are leaving in 10 minutes and your not even dressed" Remus reprimanded him

"And you look like crap; didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"Don't you care, she knows!"

"I don't feel like playing games right now this tie is driving me mental, what does Lily know?" Remus asked

"She knows about Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!"

"What?" Sirius gasped

"I know, I was reading her letters and she wrote one about you looking tired and beaten up and how my 'prongs' must come in handy."

"How does she know?" Sirius questioned

"I have two ideas, Snape or Alice." James inform them

"Nah, Snape was completely out of it by the time you transformed and he was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore about Moony." Sirius reasoned with an embarrassed expression

"And there is no way Frank would have told Alice without speaking to us first, as loved up as the bloke maybe he knows how important this is to us." Remus continued

"Moons, don't you care?"

"Strangely, no. By the sounds of it Lily has known for a long time and she has not turned you lot in to the ministry, acted different around me or told anyone else. So why should I be worried?"

The conversation hastily ended as Harriett entered the room, handed James is suit and proceeded to attempt tidying Sirius' room while James got changed.

"Boys don't make a show of Lily at this wedding I'm sure she has enough on her plate without keeping an eye on you three." Harriett told James, Sirius and Remus as she made sure their ties were tied and shirts were tucked.

"And remember you are muggles, you are taking your O-Levels in muggle lessons like Chemistry and Physics and PE and any other ones you can think of."

"Bye mum see you later and we'll behave."

"Course we will Harriett how could you ever doubt us." Sirius said to her raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry Harriett I'll keep an eye on them." Remus reassured.

* * *

"That was so beautiful." Cried the women to Lily's left while the lady to her right sniffed loudly. 

They had just arrived at the reception and she was forced to mingle with unknown guests to avoid Patrick. Lily glanced at her watch and then the door her friends should be arriving shortly. Standing up she made her way over to her mother who was subtly trying to redo her makeup.

"Mum have you seen any of my mates? I'm completely bored out of my mind." She laughed.

"And so are they by the look of it, Alice and Frank were cornered by Paddy as soon as they set foot through the door."

Lily groaned, "Thanks mum."

Alice and Frank had been joined by Mary and Chaz by the time Lily found them, they were all looking decidedly mutinous, which was not a good sign for her.

"Oh hi there Lily, we have just met your fiancé. How strange we never heard of the engagement." Alice growled

"My dear Lily, I seem to have put my foot in it. I just assumed your friends would know."

"Patrick I think Vernon's father is looking for you."

Alice waited for Patrick to make it out hearing range before she snapped,

"For Merlin sake Lily engaged to that, seriously. How can we not even know?"

"Well, he kind of sprung the engagement on me, it wasn't expected and now I can't get out of it." Lily said sheepishly

"How long have been with him?" Mary asked

"3 years in July."

"3 bloody years? What is Potter going to say?" Frank whispered, "He'll beat the crap out of that guy."

"Potter isn't going to say anything or beat anything out of him because he's not going to know."

"Are you sure Lils? Potter has just walked in."

Lily's neck creaked as she whipped around so fast, and there, standing at the entrance was Potter, Remus and Sirius.

"What on earth are they doing here?"

"You invited them. Now if you don't mind I'm off to dance with my boyfriend." Alice huffed

"Alice don't be like that." Lily pleaded

Alice didn't reply and dragged an embarrassed Frank towards the dance floor.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Sirius and Remus found the familiar faces of Mary and Chaz. 

"Who is that tosser who keeps eyeing up Evans?" Sirius asked in way of greeting.

"That," Mary said, "Would be Lily's dear fiancé."

"Her what?"

"I know quite a shock, from what Patrick is bragging about he proposed two days before we went back to Hogwarts and Lily was deliriously happy."

"Does James know?" said Remus

"Nope, no one did until said tosser came over and informed us."

"Right come on Padfoot we have to meet this charmer."

"Oi Patrick." Sirius yelled across the dance floor.

An over excited Patrick bounced towards them and exuberantly shook their hands.

"You must be Sirius and Remus, I've heard so much about you two. Have you tried the champers? Top notch stuff. Have you been here long? Has Lily seen you?" Patrick rambled

"Strange that, we've never heard a peep about you. Your name hasn't even been mentioned. What would you make of that?"

"Lily is a very private person." Patrick smiled

"Yes you could say that. So Patrick tell me how exactly you proposed to our darling Lily?" Remus continued.

"Oh I was rather romantic, I brought Lily to Brighton for the weekend just before she was to return to school and as we were walking the beach the night we got there, the beach is her favourite place in the world you know, I presented her with a lily and inside the lily was her ring. It's an emerald, to match her eyes of course." He gushed

"So you're the prat that sent her all those lilies that first week."

"I know stupid mistake, it was quite prat-like."

"Yes and I expect you also know that lilies are the death flower so quite morbid to give them to your lady love and the beach is by far not Lily's favourite place in the world." Remus told him matter-of-factly.

Patrick sobered up rather quickly, "I don't know where you get off telling me about my girlfriend, I know her better than anyone and I know she wouldn't be happy with you sticking your oar into our relationship."

"Fine we, who have know Lils for 7 years and live with her will be off. Just a quick question, what subjects does Lily take?" Sirius asked innocently.

"English language, English literature and Chemistry."

* * *

"Hey Evans hide me!" James whispered as he ducked behind Lily and moved her towards a corner. 

"Potter get your hands off me! What do you think you're playing at?"

"I helped an old lady find her glasses and now she keeps making me dance with her she won't leave me alone. I only just got away by faking an extreme leg cramp."

Lily laughed and pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Oi you were my disguise."

"Oh well, I'm sure you can handle a little old lady."

"James, James. Finally I've found you, hello Lily dear, I haven't had a chance to speak to you at all today. I see your sister went for the red rather than the cream, that girl never did listen to her elders. I take it you know James then, isn't he such a sweetheart."

James poked Lily sharply in her side and sniggered, "James is my guest I haven't seen much of him though, by the sound of it you must be the charming lady he was telling me about Nan, would you mind awfully if I kidnapped him from you so he could give me a spin around the dance floor?"

Kissing her grandmother on her crisp, wrinkled cheek she led James towards the dance floor and planted her right hand firmly on his shoulder as he clasped her left.

"She's not always like that just when she has anything to drink, and she tends to drink a lot at family events."

They swayed silently for a time until James broke the silence.

"I read your letters, just last night in fact. I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you, I got my wires crossed I thought you'd just gone off and left as soon as you were given the all clear. Like you hated me enough to not care about how I was or even if I made it through all that."

Lily sighed, "I don't hate you, I hate things you do."

"Good, cause I was wondering if there was any chance of me getting a peek of that interesting birthmark of yours."

Lily swatted him hard on his shoulder.

"Fine, then tell me how do you know about the best kept secret in all of Hogwarts history?" He lighted-footedly spun her around in a very Fred Astaire fashion.

"That's easy, you lot are rubbish at keeping secrets." She laughed

"How you wound me Evans, but do tell how exactly we are rubbish."

"Firstly, I've known about Remus for ages since about third year I think. I spent most of our fifth telling Snape that he was totally delirious and there was nothing out of the ordinary about Remus, he was extremely annoyed with my short sightedness."

"So that explains Remus but what about, "He dropped his voice to a whisper his breath dancing along her collar bone. "Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail?"

"As I have always said you have a large ego and it seems you wanted people to know, you lot were very careless. During Christmas in our fifth year I was patrolling, it was the first heavy snowfall of the year and I was looking at the full moon thinking of poor Remus when I noticed footprints, unattached to anybody. I watched the footprints disappear into the Willow and then half an hour later I saw four animals emerge, one of which I knew was Remus, the others I could only guess. Also your nicknames give a lot away."

She fell silent, following his steps around their little area, completely hypnotised yet slightly disturbed by the intricate patterns his fingers were drumming into her skin through her dress.

"Thats a really nice, brave thing you do for you friend."

James made a soft noise in agreement and pulled her body flush to his.

The silent seemed to crack like breaking glass around them as Lily saw Patrick make his way towards them, "Lily dear, it's our song." She groaned.

"Maybe you can have the next one." James told him unconcerned.

"I think not, now if you would unhand my fiancée its possible I will allow you the next one."

James froze, Lily's hand still in his he turned to face the intruder, "Your what?" He growled

"Yes, Lily is full of secrets isn't she? I said fiancée. Now if you don't mind." Patrick said yanking Lily's hand forcing her to let go of James.

"Maybe I mind," Lily yelped, "All you've done today is up set me and my friends. Now if you don't mind will you bloody well piss off?" Yanking her hand back and shooting James an apologetic look.

_Stupid bloody arsehole! Who exactly does he think he is? Does he honestly believe he can tell me what to do and when? Like I'm his property. _Lily stormed her way out of the reception hall, into the hotel's entrance hall in search of the toilet. _Walking around like it's his party, telling everybody my business and putting me in my best mate's bad books. _She splashed herself with cold water and leaned on the sink. Shaking herself out she left the loo and headed back to the party.

There he was casually leaning against the wall, just how she knew he would be. _James Potter has to be the only bloke in the world who looks smart and dressed up with his hair standing up on end, his shirt have tucked in, half out and his tie hanging somewhere down around his belly button._ She sighed.

"Hey Evans, come look at this." He called to her.

Tentatively, she walked towards him, stopping when their toes where only three inches apart. Glancing up at him through half hooded eyes she watched him nervously lick his lips.

"Mistletoe." he breathed softly.

Slowly she reached up and placed her lips on top of his nervous ones, its was soft and chaste, but as soon as she felt him return the pressure she pulled away and rested her forehead on his chest, entwining her arms around his torso.

"I was so scared," She whispered.

* * *

Lily dragged herself into bed; it had been a long night. After her encounter with James she worked at trying to avoid him at all costs, but it seemed he went home long before the party began to wind down. She was glad he was not there when Petunia finally through her flowers which Lily caught and had to deal with Patrick chuckling as everyone patted him on his back. She was happy James had not witnessed it. 

Fingering a velvet soft petal Lily was startled by the hazardous tapping on her window. Stretching to reach she pushed her window out and allowed the owl to fly in.

She recognised the writing and quickly rolled out the crisp parchment.

_**Dear Lily, **_

_**I'm sorry this is so late, or early depending on how you look at it. I just had to write to tell you how happy I was to see you today after everything that has been going on. I was wondering if you wanted to you out tomorrow (or today, I'm not sure what it's classed as yet) just us, no friends or eccentric family. **_Lily knew he wanted to add girlfriends or fiancés. _**I know a nice place where we can have a drink and something to eat and you can teach me the ways of Gobstones and how to not be so rubbish.**_

_**I'll be waiting for your reply so don't be long, growing boys need their sleep.**_

_**Yours impatiently waiting, **_

_**James x**_

Hastily, Lily pulled a piece of ink stained parchment off her desk and composed her reply,

_**Dear James,**_

_**Yes it is awfully early but it would be my pleasure to see you later on today without my Nan trying to kidnap you. I'm afraid your rubbishness comes naturally to you and there is little I can do to change that however I will try my best. Should I meet you at your house at about 4 pm today?**_

_**Hurry with your reply, us girls need our beauty sleep.**_

_**Yours getting uglier by the second,**_

_**Lily x **_

Strangely, her stomach felt full of butterflies as she tried but failed to fall back asleep.

* * *

_Hola, I have had a mental week. Firstly, chemistry coursework which took ages and then mocks for everything. Lets top it all off with a misbehaving computer. But its all fine cause I got into my top 3 unis very happy about that!! And, and, I got another 3 review, thanks jillybean90, cosmopolitan and Em3191!! So a pretty good week all in all. _

_Thanks Stace x_


	10. Unconventional Relationship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as I'm sure J.K Rowling is not 18, a student and lugging around a broken on**

**_

* * *

_**

Unconventional Relationship

_**So that's the whole process of respiration, just in case anyone ever asks you or something.**_

_**I kept forgetting to tell you in the other letters, regardless of how long you stay up you're never going to be ugly- at least not to me.**_

_**J x**_

Lily laughed the boy was obviously too tried to write is own name but perfectly awake to write a page and a half about something completely unnecessary.

_**James,**_

_**As lovely as it has been to speak to you it is 10 am and I am going to be seeing you in 6 hours where we can talk about anything at all. However, at its precise moment in time if you don't let me get to bed I will come over there and smother you, understand?**_

_**That was such a sweet (untrue) thing to say.**_

_**Lily x**_

She was drifting in and out of sleep when she received one final, unsigned, unaddressed letter,

_**It just might be worth it if I see you sooner. x

* * *

**_

Lily rolled out of her bed, still tired and unsatisfied with the amount of sleep she finally got. Her tossing and turning to remove the fluttering from her stomach only added to her sleepless night.

Stumbling into her living room she found her mother, looking extremely hungover, curled into the sofa, cradling a cup of tea under her nose hoping it would radiate some heat into her body.

"Morning Lils." She mumbled as Lily padded her way into the kitchen in search of her own cup of tea and a plate of toast drenched in butter.

"Patrick rang," her mother called from the living room as she bumped her way around the kitchen.

"What did he say?" she groaned in reply.

"He said in that pompous voice of his, can you please make sure Lily is ready to be picked up at 4 o'clock."

"Merlin," her toast popped up, "I forgot about that, he wants me to go Christmas shopping with him."

She knocked her head against the fridge, "I'm not going."

"Fair enough," Her mum replied, "Like I'm going to argue with that."

Having buttered her toast, put milk and sugar into her tea she made herself comfortable in the chair across from her mum.

"So that was the famous James Potter then? I have to say my mother is enamoured with him, I hope he doesn't go for older women." She laughed

"James tends to have that effect on girls when he turns the charm on." Lily replied

"Yes I'd noticed. You looked rather blissful dancing and laughing with him last night."

"Did I?" She blushed

"You did, and he ran out after you when Patrick interrupted, I really thought Patrick was at least going to get hit in the face once but Sirius restrained him."

"Oh."

"He seemed genuinely concerned with your feelings and well being."

"Yeah Potter is like that, I going to ring Patrick and tell him I'm busy and then go get dressed." She glanced at the clock- 3.05. "I won't be home for dinner."

"I thought you weren't going out with Paddy today."

"I'm not I'm having dinner with James." She could feel her cheeks reddening as she said it

"Oh James now is it," Her mum laughed, "Not Potter the egotistical toerag with no sense of feelings, rules or decorum?"

"Shut up mum." She mumbled.

Her mum just laughed.

Butterflies rumbled as she dialled Patrick's number and tried hard not to laugh, _I'm blowing my fiancé off for a sexier, more considerate bloke who has a girlfriend himself. _

She heard someone pick up the receiver and faked a racking cough. "Hello" She said gruffly.

"Oh Lily my dear you sound absolutely terrible." Patrick told her

"I feel horrible, I've been in bed all day with a fever and I just couldn't get to sleep last night." _Only half a lie._

"My love, you go back up to bed and don't think of getting out of it until you are feeling one hundred percent better."

"But Patrick I really wanted to go shopping with you." She coughed

"Nonsense we can go shopping anytime, now off with you."

"Ok Patrick if you think that's for the best."

"I do, Sweet dreams Lily, love you."

"Me too." She replied before replaying the receiver.

_This must be what if feels like to have an affair. Rather than feeling guilty I feel strangely elated.

* * *

_

"You look pretty." Her dad told her

"Doesn't she, Lily is going to dinner with James Potter." Her mum sniggered

"Maggie, don't tease her. Anything is an improvement on Paddy."

"It has nothing to do with that, just the fact that Lils has proclaimed her hate for James for the last 5 years and now look."

Lily glanced in the mirror beside the stairs, _So maybe I've spent to much time on my hair._

Picking up a brush from the small table in the hall she brushed her now straight locks into a pony tail.

"Bye mum, bye dad."

"Behave yourself." Her mother called as she apperated on the spot.

James was pacing in the living room when he heard the resounding POP from the hallway.

Jogging out to the hall he found a slightly flushed, bizarrely windswept Lily.

He looked at her, decidedly nervous after their last meeting.

"Hi James." She said coyly.

"Lily" He nodded. Then with a bright smile, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her agreement and extended her arm, he clasped it, with a POP he had apperated with her.

* * *

"James it bloody freezing!" She scolded as she looked out onto the dock, the sea wind howling in her ears and biting at her face and exposed hands. 

"Well it is December."

"Yes but I though we would just apperate to our destination and sit nice and warm inside. Where are we anyway?"

"Cornwall." He told her simply.

Pulling her skimpy but beautiful jacket tight around her body and flicking her collar up to cover her ears she scowled at him.

"James Potter, if any of my extremities fall off I will throttle you." She shivered

He laughed her comment of. He watched her shiver, hands curled into fists and jammed as deep in her pockets as possible and her nose already turning red. Her breath coming out as a cloud of fog.

Grinning at her he took of his right glove and handed it to her.

"You put that on and I'll keep this one on," He waved his left hand "and the ones in the middle can keep each other warm." He told her before clasping her left hand.

She sighed at the new found warmth bubbling in her stomach.

Walking along the pier, their linked hands swinging between them, Lily hoped that he was blaming her flushed appearance on the cold weather and not the fact she was blushing.

"Hey James?"

"Hmm." He murmured as he carved letters Lily was finding hard to understand into her wrist with his thumb.

"Your nice." She told him simply

"Thanks," he chuckled, eyebrows raised

Lily blushed, embarrassed by her childish behaviour and even more ridiculous compliment.

"So," He started. _Merlin this is uncomfortable, wonder if she knows how good she looks? All wind swept and chapped lips, like she'd been kissing someone. Well, she has. That stupid tosser Patrick, bloody knob. She kissed me as well though, not to the chapped lips level but willingly and rather wholeheartedly. I wonder what her pheromones smell like._

"What are you thinking about." She questioned feeling like an old couple rather than the warring pair they were known as.

"What your pheromones smell like." He told her simply

Lily laughed and squeezed his hand, "What a strange think to think about."

"I don't think so, smell is an important sense and we can be attracted to people by looking at them, touching them so why can't smell be involved. The thing is people over theirs up with perfume and other smellies and possible suitors can't tell if they are attracted to the person or not."

"You really like your sciences, don't you?"

"Yep, if I wasn't a wizard I'd a scientist, biology probably but maybe chemistry."

"I wonder what my pheromones smell like then."

"I think I've smelt them, I think that's why I fancy the pants off you and can's stop even when you treat me bad."

Lily stopped walking as he paced his way ahead, cold hands forgotten.

Lily quickly snapped out of the shock that was imposed on her. The last thing she had expected was for James to bring up their unconventional relationship.

By the time she was composed enough to move from the place she seemed to be stuck in, like a perverse game of stuck in the mud, James' head was sticking out a welcoming navy blue door frame with a cheek smile on his face.

"Hurry up Slow Coach or all the best tables will be taken."

Lily was immediately hit in the face with the smoky, yeasty smell of the pub. She was taken back as this certainly wasn't the type of place she expected James to frequent let allow be so enthusiastic about.

As he led her to an intimate table in the corner she couldn't help noticing the glare being sent her way by the barmaid, hardly good for business.

"James, why are we here?" Lily asked in a hushed voice

"This," he spread his arms out wide as if gesturing to his Kingdom. "Is the last secret in the Potter family and after this you are officially part of the fold." He grin as he watched her play absentmindedly with his Grandmother's necklace.

"I don't know why I trust you Potter but I do."

The moody Barmaid shuffled her way towards the couple with an expression that could turn milk sour, "What'll you be havin'?" She was about 40 years old and didn't seem to like her job much, _or maybe its just another girl who doesn't like me, like I'm stealing bloody James Potter from the female population._

"Scampi and chips and a lemonade please, Lily?"

"Erm…Cod and Chips, extra chips instead of mushy peas and an orange juice please."

The women mood swung her way to the kitchen to deal with their order.

"So Lily I hope you'll be pleased, this is the best pub grub this side of the coast and this pub has a bit of a history too."

This intrigued her. "What type of history?"

"Ever heard of the Fisherman's Anchor?"

"Course I have, it's a Wizard's Tale."

The barmaid slammed their drinks onto the table and James raised his eyebrow at Lily.

"No! This is it?"

"Yep." He was beaming at her.

"I told Alice it was a whole load of bollocks!"

"Lily keep your voice down," He told her sternly.

She stuck her tongue out at him, " So what does this have to do with you and yours?"

"Do you remember Lucius Malfoy?"

She just looked at him.

"Ok stupid question, he was mates with Snape, right?"

Lily glared at him.

"Well, my mum went to school with his uncle Damien, nicest of the lot to be fair but that's not saying much. So anyway he was going out with my mum's best mate, two years I think it was, but during the summer before their 7th year she broke up with him. She'd met someone new you see, a muggle, she was in love. My mum said he took it well until the news about my Aunty Abbie, that's what I call her, until the news of her pregnancy got out. He went nutty, worse than the lot of the Malfoys put together and Abbie and her new husband, it was a shoot gun wedding, had to go into hiding. A couple of my mum's mates put around the rumour of their death on their honeymoon, sad business really. That was when the Fisherman's Anchor was born."

"But what about the stories?" Lily had finished her juice and was fingering the tip of her straw.

James laughed, " The first time Sirius came here we had to drag him through the door, his mum had told him them all, he was sure he was going to blow up, be attacked by dragons and the like. They were all spread by Dumbledore, he's good at things like that. Have you actually heard the story?"

She shook her head, too interested in the way his lips were moving and forming words to stop him.

"Well, the legend, which is pretty young for a legend, is that years ago back when they were chucking women in rivers a bunch of villagers came here and took the landlord's wife, a muggle and dunked her in a river. She died and the man was riddled with grief. Then one evening he met a young man, very powerful they say, who too was very bitter he was seeking safety from the villagers which the man allowed him in his pub for only one thing in return, to place a curse on the pub to harm any wizard that enters it. He did so and killed himself." James shrugged, " Stupid story really. The thing is any wizard who has wondered in here over the years has been obliviated and never seen again so they stories got worse."

"I heard Voldemort tried to test it, sent his best men."

He nodded and gulped the last of his drink down as the food arrived. "As far as we know two are in a mental home in Caracas and the other is working as a fisherman in Greece somewhere."

Lily laughed and rested her hand on his leg, a subtle gesture that James failed to miss. He liked the feel of the heat from her little hand radiating through is body. "I wish I had a family history like yours James." She practically purred. _Lily Evans is full on flirting with me! _

"Well, hurry up and you can meet the protagonist of the story."

* * *

They wolfed down their food, Lily's hand no longer resting on James' knee. His fingers skimmed her leg and arm and shoulder at every possible opportunity, to wipe bread crust off his trousers, examine her watch and bracelet, to wipe ketchup off her chin, he couldn't help himself. 

Very soon her was whispering in her ear, "Do what I do."

Taking her by the hand he led her towards to barmaid, "I'd like a room please," he said sliding his hand into her back pocket and winking at the barmaid, Lily found that he reminded her of a pervy old man when he did that. The barmaid, glared then sighed extracting a key from the cabinet behind the bar, "first on the right."

They pounded up the stairs towards the first one on the right, Lily was torn, she didn't know whether to enjoy the feeling of his hand on her bottom or berate him for it, she went for a mix and pretending to be terribly put out by it.

James pushed open the first door to the right to have his name called by what looked like twin seven year olds. _They were in the landlord's living room, his Aunty Abbie's living room. That sullen barmaid. _

A sulking teenager pouted her lips and glared at Lily, "James you might as well go home now, I'm not having her here, her family would turn us over to the bloody Malfoys for a loaf of bread, they're bottom feeders her family."

James looked incredibly put out.

"That's enough Sarah." A stern voice behind them told her, and she recoiled into her sulk. "I've just spoken to your mother James, it seems we owe this young lady an apology, we all thought you were that bloody awful girl."

"Yes, people keep confusing me with Lauren," Sarah blushed deep red and picked up a discarded magazine. "I'm much nicer. My names Lily and I've heard a lot about you, James speaks highly of you."

The older woman beamed, "Yes I should hope so, and I know all about you, her rarely stops telling us your opinion on something." She patted the worn sofa, " The hubby isn't in yet, but I see you've met Sarah, she'll be 17 soon and the Trace will break so she'll start to practise magic with James and his parents, she's very excited about it not that you'd know, typical teenager. These too terrors are Billy and Paul." Lily noticed that the twins were teasing James about something and causing him to turn a very unattractive shade of fuchsia _and yet I can't stop looking at him.

* * *

_

The evening went similarly Sarah either studiously ignoring them or glaring while Billy and Paul got James to explain Quidditch again and again. But before long they were standing in James' hallway and Lily was getting ready to leave.

"Hey Evans, would you like to come here for dinner on Christmas Eve?" He blushed as he asked her.

"I'd love to James," Her face flushed a colour to rival his, "Listen James, I don't know how your going to take this but I was thinking about our relationship," _Last night while I couldn't sleep because my mind kept thinking about you. _" And well I think we should…"

"Just be friends? Yeah I totally agree," Although his face had turned hard.

Lily stared at him, shocked, and quickly left before the thing she really wanted to say slipped out.

* * *

_Hello all, so it's been a long time but I have a prefectly good reason. I've broken my right arm and the cast goes right down my arm so it is almost impossible to type, but hey ho. Hope it was good and thanks to everyone who reviewed: Cosmopolitan, Em3191 and Thorn Wilde. I'm getting better at typing with one hand so the next installment shouldn't take that long._

_Stace_


	11. Kissing

**Disclaimer- I'm pretty sure J.K.Rowling isn't taking a Chem exam tomorrow but just in case I'm not her.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

* * *

Kissing

"Ow!" Yelped James as the paint splattered fist collided with his arm, "What was that for?" He squeaked rubbing the tender spot of his arm.

"You know what, your such a bloody tosser."

James looked at his best mate with a blank face.

"You and Lils."

His face stayed in the same neutral position.

"The lets just be friends line you gave her."

"Oh, how do you know about that?" _Surely, it's obvious I don't want to be reminded about it._

"Evans came over to the flat last night to show me how to use a paint roller, it turns out you don't just throw the paint at the wall like a certain Prongs told me."

"Really? How strange."

"No Prongs what's strange is that Evans was about to ask you out, she was about to say she was going to break up with Little Penis Paddy. Evans fancies you, you idiot!" Sirius threw his arms in the air and collapsed on the sofa not caring what Harriett would say when she saw him in his paint covered overalls. "And what's stranger still is the fact that you asked her to be friends. Explain it to me."

James grimaced; he had been replaying the scene over and over in his mind and still hadn't made any sense of it. Her serious face as she prepared to give him the, 'I only see you as a friend' line with a friendly pat on the back. The way her face dropped as he told her he agreed.

"I thought she wanted to be friends, I just made it a little easier on the both of us."

Sirius sighed.

"I mean it's not like we are single or anything or even make a good team. We both spend our time stepping on egg shells when we are around each other."

"But Lils was going to disregard her other half for you, there is obviously something about you she likes."

"Pads, just drop it ok, what's done is done. We wouldn't have made a good couple anyway."

"What and you and bitch face Lauren are the perfect couple?" His voice was harsh but it quickly softened when he saw his friends face, "Lily was just really upset about it, she said you had a really lovely day. However, I'm going to drop the Lily subject now."

Sirius concentrated on picking paint out from under his nails as James returned to the books he abandoned in favour to speak to his friend.

"Prongs? What you doing?" Sirius asked already bored by his task.

"Looking for a spell to make mistletoe appear when me and Lily are in close proximity."

"So much for wanting to be friends with her. Listen James, I really don't want to say it, but it seems to be the fatal flaw in your plan. Lauren will be at dinner tomorrow as well as Lily."

James spat out a ream of expletives.

"James I beg you as your best friend, uninvite her. Make up an illness, pretend I have been sent to St. Mungo's anything, please Prongs?"

James groaned.

* * *

"Is he still there?" Lily asked, poking her head around the kitchen door. 

"Nope, your dad started sneezing on him and as he guessed Paddy went into one about germs and bacteria and no wonder you were ill." Her mother gave her a look.

"Lily why are you avoiding him like this?"

"I don't know mum," She replied seating herself at the kitchen table and plucking a pear out of the fruit bowl.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain Mr Potter?"

"No." Her mother threw a tea towel are her, "Ok a little bit." This time a sopping wet sponge connected with her forehead. "A lot then, James has a lot to do with my avoiding Patrick."

Maggie retrieved a large bar of chocolate from the cupboard and settled herself opposite her confused daughter, breaking off a square of Cadbury's she handed it to her.

"So chuck him then Lils."

_She says it like its so simple, like I just go see Patrick now and say 'I'm sorry its not working out but see the bloke that you caught almost groping me at Pet's wedding? Yeah, well after this I'm off to proclaim my undying love to him while him and his perfect girlfriend have a laugh at my expense because I already know he wants to be mates, but hey what does that matter I can be sad and lonely for the rest of my life.' I'm sure that would go down well._

"The thing is mum, I would if I could but Potter isn't interested. He told me so yesterday. He acts as if I'm his sister sometimes, especially now I go see his nans I wouldn't be surprised if him and the lovely Lauren asked me to be the Godmother to their first child."

"I think Potter is just protective of you but he certainly doesn't look at you like he should look at his sister. Are you going to dinner tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, I think I'll arrange to see Patrick." She sighed and dropped her head to the table.

"Now Lily hear me out, I've just watched my daughter marry a complete wanker,"

"Mum!" Lily giggled.

"And I'm not doing it again, you and I are going out today, we'll get you something to wear and make James wish he never wanted to be your friend. If you want him to be yours he will be," Lily went to speak, "Lils I don't usually condone theft but you have been seeing Potter through Snape coloured glasses and after what he did I think you deserve a chance to really get to know him."

Lily smiled widely at her mum.

* * *

"Padfoot are you sure this is going to work?" He glanced at his friend full of hope but sceptically as well. 

"Course it is, your mum and dad are down stairs in the biohazard suits ready to let her in."

"Biohazard suits?" He gulped, "How did you get hold of them? What are mum and dad doing getting involved?"

"So many questions my dear boy but you are unwell with contagious foaming blue mouth so shut up and chew on this bar of soap while I slip into my orange rig out."

_What an interesting why to spend Christmas eve, lying to my girlfriend by eating a modified blueberry flavoured soap, thankfully its not Imperial Lather though, while my mum, dad and best mate are prancing around the house in hazard suits. _He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall._ Lily will be here in an hour and I'm not ready and if she turns up now she'll see me looking like a rabid dog wearing blue lipstick and a nightie nicked from Hogwarts Infirmary. Not a good look. _He stared at his room hurrying Lauren with his mind so he could get the sham over with. _Merlin, I need to get rid of Lily's letters, Lauren sees them she won't even think of the consequences of murder and if Lily sees them I will be mortified. _Flinging back the covers he leapt out of the bed and processed to fling the offending letters that were scattered all around the room under his bed.

"Lauren, James is very vulnerable ok? You need to keep him relaxed." James heard Sirius saying through the thick wooden door.

"Whatever Black, this better not be a stupid joke. This bloody helmet is messing up my hair, what are you staring at? Open the door."

_Fuck!_

Quickly he through himself on the floor, rolled up into the foetal position and began to shake.

"Merlin Prongs! What happened?"

"The socks attacked, from everywhere! Padfoot, we need to leave they'll come back, they are the master race Pads we have not option but to go or be their slaves. No I will not surrender to the socks!" He collapsed into Sirius' arms and James caught his best friend giving Lauren a look that clearly said 'See he's gone nutty now can you please leave so I can look after him? 'James could feel the foam dripping down his face and onto the wooden floor.

* * *

Lily was confused as she stood in the large hallway, " Should I?" She asked gesturing to the door. 

"Gosh, no just let us tidy up, James is up stairs if you want to say hi." Harriett told her as she stepped out of her orange rubber suit and as Antony assisted Sirius in the folding up of his own orange outfit.

"Right, this is for you." She said shoving a bottle of wine in their direction and heading in the direction of the stairs.

She walked along the short corridor, with the doors at either side and the stairs leading up to another level. The carpet was soft and bouncy under foot as she made her way towards the door she had been directed to a few days earlier only this time in a more suitable state of attire.

Slightly hesitant she knocked on his bedroom door. There was a muffled reply and a crashing noise from the room and she quickly pushed the door open.

Sitting, legs akimbo, on the floor James smiled sheepishly at her, clasping a sock in one hand and a shoe in the other.

Without meaning to she laughed. _Here I am trying to be aloof and the first thing the bloody idiot does is make me laugh. _James blew his hair out of his eyes and stuck his tongue out, childishly, at her. _For Merlin's sake he looks too good for any normal bloke to ever look. He better not have treated me with an Infatuation Potion._

"I only came in to say hi, but would you rather I left you and the sock alone to resume your wrestling match?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Nope, I believe the sock has forfeited." He replied as he hoisted himself off the floor.

"Won, you mean, I am sure it was you who was on the floor not the other way around."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." She replied coyly.

* * *

"Did you do something to your hair Lily?" Sirius asked as he reached across to pour himself another glass of wine. 

"Erm… not really, just let it down." _After a wash, cut and blow dry and a copious amount of hair products._

"Really? It looks nice like that. What do you think of Lily's hair Prongs, you always preferred red heads?"

James' cutlery crashed onto the plate as he seemed to lose to ability to use his hands and the ability to keep his face from reddening. Recovering his composure he coughed and agreed.

"So Lily, how is the work with Dorcas?"

"Well, I think but she has been very busy with work and she is going out with Gideon Prewett so she is being romanced."

"Yes, yes Gideon is very romantic. Do you like romantics Lily? James is a rather romantic bloke you know." Sirius interrupted.

"Ow!" He moaned as James' foot connected with his shin.

"Well I suppose a certain amount of romance is very important." Lily replied, noticeably uncomfortable.

"That is a lovely dress Lily." Harriett remarked in an attempt to save her from further embarrassment, "Is it new?"

"Not brand new, no" _Just a day old, in an effort to impress your son who seems to be annoyed to be in my presence, bloody idiot has ignored me since we sat down. Twat. _

"James likes it on you, he told me, he thinks it brings out your eyes and your cleavage." Sirius informed the table matter-a-factly while a horrified James choked on his roast potato.

"Padfoot, I think we need more wine would you please help me bring some in?"

"I'm sure you can manage by yourself." He replied with a smirk, "Ow!" He barked, "Stop kicking me."

"Then maybe you would join me in the kitchen." James told him through gritted teeth.

"Fine," He grumbled as he sloped behind his friend.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at?" James growled as he rounded on his friend, "Sorry Megs," He added as an after thought as the startled house elf scuttled past.

"Listen Prongs, I love you as a brother, a best mate and a human. It would just not be on if I let you miss out on Lily, causing you to end up marrying Lauren and having annoying kids that I will most certainly will have to put up with as a Godfather or worse, a potential baby sitter. Just please do yourself a favour and tell Evans that you spend most of the day imagining you were the bloke she'll be going home to everyday instead of Patrick and fantasising about your wedding and the day she tells you she pregnant. Everyone deserves a chance at love James and if you let Lily go and marry that arse hole next year she'll never be happy and neither will you. Just tell her that you think she's overly sexy." He barked a laugh to remove the sober atmosphere, "But seriously Prongs think about it?"

"Sure, Pads. But on a similar note if you ever talk about Evans' cleavage again I will castrate you."

Sirius flung his arm around James' shoulders, "So right now wouldn't be the right moment to tell you how nice her bum is?"

James thumped him playfully in the arm.

* * *

"Thanks for apperating with me." 

"It was my pleasure; Merlin knows Sirius certainly drove you to drink tonight." He chuckled.

"Was it true though?" Lily hiccupped as she stumbled slightly up the step and leant on her gate for support.

"What?" He asked smiling at her.

"That you like my hair and my eyes and my cleavage and my dress?" She looked at him, like a child looking to a parent to reassure them at Santa Claus had received their Christmas List.

"Most definitely, I love your eyes and your cleavage has a fond place in my heart."

She blushed.

Clasping his hand in hers she walked with him to her first door and fumbled with her keys.

"James?"

"Hmmm….?"

She leant in, lips puckered and waited for James to understand her request. He did and as their lips met her alcohol befuddled mind could not hold onto the sigh that bubbled through her.

_She tastes like strawberry lip balm, _his tongue begged entrance to her mouth, she granted. The scent of her shampoo flooded his senses making him more intoxicated than alcohol ever had. His fingers caressed her neck as she dropped her keys and entwined her fingers in his hair. _She tastes like red wine now, the wine she drank at dinner. The wine that made her slightly drunk._

He pulled away and looked at her, eyes closed and a blissful expression on her face. She moaned at the loss of contact and reached for him, pulling him towards her, to continue what she had started.

"Lily I can't do this. Not like this."

* * *

Hello there, not such a long wait this time. Lots and lots of thanks to potterlady4691, Em3191 and cosmopolitan (I know it's really annoying I have had exams and I've had to sit in a room with a total stranger and dictate to them, bloody hard when its maths, but thanks and I hope your leg is feeling better).

I've been really bad I have a Chem exam at 2 tomorrow and I'm posting this.

Thanks everyone who's reading

Stace


	12. Another Engagement

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I own nothing if I did I wouldn't be reduced to trying my luck on the Euro Millions (I know it's a one in 99-odd million chance but oh well).**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

* * *

Another Engagment

There was a knock on the door and then a protesting cry.

"Come on Lils, we're waiting for you."

"Later mum, my head hurts." She yelled out.

Her mother pushed open the door and sat at the end of the duvet bundle she recognised as her child.

"Lily, what is this all about? Has James done something to up set you."

"Yes," She looked at her mum, squinting at the winter sunshine, "No, I'm not sure anymore."

"Well, what happened?"

"Sirius was annoying him about me so he basically ignored me while we ate."

Maggie 'Ahh'-ed appropriately.

"Then we all sat down to listen to the radio and Sirius went off to sent presents to his cousin and her daughter. So some old wizard song came on and Antony and Harriett went all romantic and started dancing in the living room. I was sitting there fiddling with the hem of my dress and then James offered his hand to me and danced me around the room."

"Bloody charmer."

"He swept me off my feet mum. It was like Pet's wedding only more intense, he didn't take his eyes off me and I thought that if he did I'd die, painfully. We kept dancing and Antony and Harriett went to bed then at about ten to twelve the DJ on the radio started talking. I went to sit back down but James leant in and started humming an awful tune in my ear, it was the most romantic moment in my life."

Lily buried her head into her pillow and her mum stroked her back.

"So what's wrong. It sounds amazing."

"It was, but then he ruined it. He took me home and the moment was just there and I kissed him. The thing is he kissed me back, happily, like I'd never been kissed before," She blushed, "Then he pulled away, freaked out and ran off."

"Lily he was probably just scared. Boys don't deal with emotions as well as girls do, just give him time."

"Mum, he's not interested."

"If he wasn't interested he wouldn't have reacted like that. He would have just gone with it and kissed you silly but because you mean something to him he just got confused."

* * *

"You did what?" Harriett bellowed 

"Mum, stop yelling."

"You left her on her doorstep, why should I stop yelling?"

"I overreacted ok? I didn't mean to."

"Sirius, talk to him." She told him pointing to her son and shaking her head in amazement

Sirius sighed and settled himself on his best mate's bed, "Prongs what happened?"

"Pads, she was drunk."

"Oh James." Sirius looked at him full of sympathy.

"I didn't want to take advantage of her like that, and I didn't want to be just some guy she kissed while she was out of it who didn't mean anything to her."

"James, even as a drunk Lily takes things very seriously. She wouldn't have just kissed you because you were the only one there, she thinks things through, she always has."

"She's going to so confused this morning James. You tell her you want to be with her and when she gives in you run off." Harriett told him brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Did you give her the present you got her?" Sirius asked

He shook his head.

Sirius began to rummage in James' desk draws and withdrew with a quill and long piece of parchment.

"There." He said placing on the bed and signalling to Harriett it was time to leave.

_How do you tell someone take you care for them so much that you would hate to see them hurting, even if you were the person doing the hurting? Or that you would do anything to make them happy?

* * *

_

Lily smiled as she wrapped her gift from Alice in newspaper and put it in her trunk ready to take back to Hogwarts with her, prepared to hold prime place on her bed side locker.

The gift from Hestia and Gwen was placed delicately in her jewellery box, Chaz's was hiding at the bottom of her trunk, she blushed as she thought of her father's face as she opened it, and Mary's was hanging up in her wardrobe.

"Lils there is an owl flying around the kitchen, your mother is going mad." Her dad called up the stairs.

"Coming dad."

* * *

"Padfoot, she hasn't replied. She hates me, she regrets everything. Kissing me, holding my hand and looking at me like I'm the most amazing bloke in the world." 

"Listen Prongs, knowing Lily she is stilling in her room rereading it and if she regretted kissing you she would have made sure the first time at her sister's wedding was the last and under no circumstances would she have gone out to dinner with you. So relax."

James smiled at him.

"When did you get so grown up mate? Giving me advise yesterday and today."

"Well, one of us has to have your best interests at heart."

* * *

_**To my dearest Evans,**_

_**I've realised that you probably don't want to hear from me, but after 5 years of you saying 'No' when do I ever really do what you want? I would have given up by now if I did.**_

_**I have a few things to say, firstly. I never actually said thank you. I never really thought that you would come to my rescue, not after all the torment I've put you through and yet when push came to shove you were there. Also, when it all happened you did everything you could for me and my family, you even put up with my extended lot, who love you by the way. The thing is Lily there is no one in the world I rather my family grow attached to and hopefully with them on my side I'll never actually lose you.**_

_**The second, you might be unbelievably annoyed but honestly your feelings are at the utmost importance to me. Last night I was overjoyed that you wanted to kiss me, amazed really. And honestly there is nothing I've ever wanted to do more, but Lily you were drunk. I would never want to put you in a position that you regret something no matter how much I wanted to do it. To top that off I don't what you to think I was taking advantage of you, I could never do that.**_

_**Lily I have waited for you to see me in a certain light for a long time and I hope you finally have but if not I'll wait longer.**_

_**Yours eternally**_

_**James x**_

_**P.S. I hope you like your Christmas present.**_

Lily smiled wetly as she turned her gift around in her hands, the leather felt soft in her hands and she ran her index down it's spine and chuckled. **'One Hundred and Fifty Curses, Hexes and Jinxes to See Off Those Annoying and Unwanted Suitors.' **And scratched neatly inside was a message from James,

_**Lily, **_

_**I hope these are never used against me. However, if you do I have all the counters and will kiss you senseless as a punishment.**_

_**J x**_

_Oh my Merlin! James Potter loves me! I might be making a bit too much of this letter but what else can 'Yours eternally' mean? Yours eternally in friendship maybe? And what about the certain light bit and waiting? Fuck, what do I do now? I never planned to be a cheater and what am I to him, his mistress? Nah, Lauren is his 'waiting girl' the one he's waiting with until he finds the One. And Patrick? Before I was certain he was the One for me, not everyone is perfect. Now I am sure he's not but is James Him?_

Lily placed the letter with the growing pile holding James' name in her bedside locker and groaned. _Of course he bloody is, it just goes to show how strange growing up is. What a great cliché. Enemies to friends to lovers to husband and wife.

* * *

_

"Prongs, she's written back!"

There was a smashing sound from the bathroom as a bottle of aftershave went crashing to the ground.

"Give me!" he barked as he yanked the letter from his friend's hand.

_**Dear James, **_

_**Thank you. Not only for respecting me but making me understand things better, particularly myself.**_

_**Your present was appreciated a lot, I like the look of page 142 so I'd start practising the counter curse if I were you. Not that your unwanted or annoying, just for fun.**_

_**Can't wait to see you on the Hogwarts Express.**_

_**Yours, with love**_

_**Lily x**_

"Sirius, I'm not unwanted, that means I'm wanted. Lily Evans wants me and can't wait to see me!

"Prongs don't you think you could be reading into it a bit too much?" Sirius asked worried about his friend being let down.

"It's there in ink Pads."

"What about Lauren?"

"I'll end it just before we go back, I won't be seeing her before New Years anyway."

"If your sure mate, now what's this Scalextric Lily got you?"

* * *

"Padfoot, don't make me go. Please." James pleaded. 

"James, you were invited by the Minister personally and you in turn invited Lauren. It's the last time your going to have to see her so be happy."

"Fine." He mumbled as Sirius corrected his dress robes.

"Just think, tomorrow you'll be seeing Evans and be getting back to Hogwarts."

"She's amazing."

"I know Prongs."

* * *

"Right we have to get our pictures and then we have three hours before the count down and home time." Harriett told them striding a pace in front and checking her watch. 

"Aww the Potters, I've been waiting for you." Called a photographer that James vaguely recognised from the _Prophet. _"Just stand there, yes that's right. We were planning to do a story on your 20th engagement anniversary, it did happen right here after all."

"Did it? I barely remember." Remarked Antony with a glare.

"Sirius will you take my bag I want to get James out onto the dance floor, we've never had a chance to dance the whole time we've been going out." Lauren smiled.

"No, Lauren I'm not a dancer. Two left feet you see but maybe later, I'll get you a drink."

_I only dance with Evans, just so I can hold her._

"Hello there Mister Potter, I don't think I've ever had the pleasure." Said the Minister had thrust in James' direction. Her grip was limp and sweaty.

"Hello Minister."

"Young man, you are looking a damn sight better than back in September. Not that I saw you at all after the accident, your girlfriend was very protective and untrusting. Didn't want anything to do with the Ministry but I do believe you are both planning to join our ranks after the summer."

"Lily Evans was not my girlfriend, she was just a friend," _operative word 'was'. _"And Head girl who was only doing what any other witch or wizard would do."

"Still very brave of her to take on such a powerful, fully trained wizard. Brave, silly and rash. You see Mister Potter there are only so many places here in September and I don't know if the Ministry can be responsible for her erratic behaviour."

"I agree with her completely, if she was cautious of the Ministry it may be due to the fact that half a dozen of the people who ambushed me are meant to be under your surveillance and yet they managed to give you the slip and attack wizards. The way I see it Minister, and I'm sure many of my peers would agree, there are some untrustworthy people high up in the Ministry that aren't trying to help us, the opposite in fact."

"Young man, how dare you!"

"Now if you don't mind," he said picking up his drinks.

"I can't wait till we can vote her out." He growled at Sirius as he slammed the drinks onto the table causing them to slosh over the rim.

"May, I know I'm looking forward to it. Have you heard all the pressure they're putting on Dumbledore to run?"

"Yeah, he won't do it, he basically runs the Government from Hogwarts as it is." He glanced at Lauren squinting at the floor, "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know," Sirius shrugged, "I usually tune out when she speaks, I think she said something about an earring though." He gulped down his drink. "Another mate?"

"Please Pads." He replied distractedly.

Swiftly he bent down and plucked a glittering stud off the floor, "Here Lauren." He said handing it to her.

Beaming at him she tucked her hair behind her ear and took it.

There was a flash.

* * *

"Is she here yet?" 

"Prongs shut up before I shove my foot down your throat."

_I'm shaking like a leaf. I wish she'd hurry up. _He looked at his watch. _10.05 she should be aboard by now._

"Pads, I'm going to go find her."

Sirius shrugged.

There was a commotion in the train corridor and hushed voices.

"Lils, leave it. Don't go in there and let him know he up set you just ignore him."

"But I believed him Chaz and he needs to know he's not getting away with it."

"But Chaz is right Lily, he's just proved you right after all these years, your better off without him."

"Don't say that," It was a male voice this time, "Come on Lily there has to be a reason Potter wouldn't really do that not to you and not with her. You know the way they are at the _Prophet"_

"I agree with Fabe."

"Me too. If he really wanted to be with her he wouldn't have said what he said in that letter Lily."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?"

"You fucking wanker!" Lily yelled

"Lils stop." Alice said

Pointing her wand at his chest she pushed him into the wall, "I believed you, what were you doing laughing at me. You and Lauren sitting around saying 'Merlin, Lily's pathetic.' But you're the pathetic one." She growled.

"Lily what are you on about?"

"Shut up!" She screeched, " I never want to hear your voice again let alone see you."

"I don't know what I've done."

Lily let out a strangled scream and pulled her arm back before letting her fist connect with the side of his face. She turned on her heel and stormed off.

"Gid?" He asked holding his face.

"I take it you haven't seen today's _Prophet._" Gideon said retrieving the newspaper from his bag and handing it to him, "Page 6."

**Potter's Potty for his Latest Squeeze.**

**20 years ago last night, Antony Potter popped the question to his lady love Harriett Lynch. Add twenty years and we have a replay. Last night at 9.45 our photographer snapped James Potter down on bended knee doing a re-enactment for the girl we are told his the love of his life. The girl in question Lauren Fitzpatrick,18, of Portsmouth let out a dazzling smile as she accepted the stunning ring and was obviously chuffed that she got her Prince Charming. What a way to start the New Year. The young Potter must be trying to start a tradition as the venue was exactly the same was the one his father used two decades previously, maybe he was hoping it holds some luck for the males of his family. **

**People are shocked by how quick the proposal was made and it has ignited rumours that we might be expecting another little Potter in the near future. However, her friends slam the idea as 'ridiculous'. Stephanie Wilkes also of Portsmouth said "Even after seven months they knew they wanted to be together forever and with things as they are they didn't see the point in waiting. But the notion of Lauren being pregnant is ridiculous, although they've both said they would like a large family, they want to wait until they are more mature and as selfish as it sounds until they've had more time just the two of them."**

**According to Stephanie things haven't been easy for the star-crossed lovers. "James' family don't like Lauren and have tried to set him up with another girl throughout their relationship. They have even gone as fair as to invite her to a celebration after his accident back in September. James has made it clear that he is not interested and loves Lauren but they are not happy." Our photographer commented on the icy atmosphere between the stunning witch and her soon to be in-laws, but it seems that James has made his decision. All we are waiting for now is to find out whether or not James gave his fiancée the heirloom pasted down to him from his maternal grandmother. If he has done then Lauren must have had an amazing time ringing in the New Year with that rock.**

**To see pictures of the proposal and the group picture showing the ****animosity between the Potters and the soon to be Potter.**

James hastily turned the page and studied the picture of his 'proposal'.

"For fuck's sake! She dropped her earring I was picking it up. I don't want to marry her. I want to break up with her."

Gideon looked at him, " What are you going to do?"

He sighed and sunk into his seat holding his head, " I don't know, she's so mad and my family are going to see this rubbish."

"Everyone in the country mate." Sirius interjected.

"Thanks." He groaned

"Maybe you could talk to her." Sirius suggested

"Nah, she's not going to listen James." Fabian said, "I've never seen her so up set and violent."

_Oh fuckery. What can I do now? After everything that's happened. What a great way to start the year."_

"At least she didn't curse you." Peter said patting his back.

"Listen Prongs, you need to break up with Lauren as soon as. Don't give her any ideas."

James nodded to Remus' wise words. "Leave Lily cool down and we'll have words with Alice and that lot to see if they can talk some sense into her. She's obviously heartbroken and that's not so bad, it means she cares."

"I think she might be in love mate." Sirius said as the group of boys nodded.

* * *

Hello everyone who reads my babbles down here, I am offically free from exams (for now) and completely snowed under with coursework AND I'm getting no sympathy for my slow pace due to the fact I am now an invalid. But anyway, thanks loads to rocker-ducky, Bec and WhiteCamellia (I really don't know if I'm going to do something to verify the M in later chapters but too many good stories have been deleted off here when people have complained so I'm just being on the safe side) my reviewers this week that make me hop around with joy. 

Stace


	13. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James or anyone else mentioned in this chapter (except Stephanie, Lauren and Patrick- how boring)**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

* * *

I'm sorry

"Lils, you're going to be late for breakfast." Alice said perching on the end of Lily's bed.

"I'm not going."

"Lily you can't sit in here for ever, its not healthy."

"Alice you don't understand, everyone knows and I don't want them looking at with pity."

"I don't understand Lily," Hestia added, "You weren't going out with James, you've even got your own fiancé" She scowled.

"I thought he wanted to be with me Hest."

"For Merlin's sake Lily stop mopping." There was a shocked silence at Charity's words, "You haven't seen him in five days, he's even more upset than you are and the _Prophet_ did a retraction. Everyone is pleading with us to make you see sense, even Professor Potter. McGonagall is going mental about you missing lessons."

"So they retracted the story doesn't mean its not true, he probably doesn't want his family to disown him."

"Just come to lessons today Lily," Mary said softly "Come June you'll never have to see him again and you don't want to let him mess up everything you've been working for."

Lily sighed resigned to her faith.

"Lils, maybe you should just hear him out. You didn't really give him a chance, poor bloke."

"Whose side are you on Chaz?" Lily spat.

"Lily don't be like that, I'm not on anybody's side. I just want you to be happy. If you won't speak to him speak to Black, please."

* * *

"Miss Evans it is so nice to have you back. Mr Potter has been pining for you of course." Slughorn chuckled. 

"It's not me he's pining for Sir it's his fiancée." She spat glaring at her Professor.

The lesson dragged and Lily grew annoyed quickly at the accumulating pile of notes to her right, mostly from Potter but a few from Sirius.

_Fucking wankers._

The lesson finished without many more disturbances with the exception of Potter _Poo-face Potter, _she sniggered to herself, whispering her name from behind her and tugging her hair.

"Hey gorgeous,"

"Fuck off Black!"

Sirius paused in his stride.

"Now, now what's with all this distain, you haven't ignored my notes in class since forth year, they're usually invites to cause mayhem which you love. So spill what's wrong?"

Her voice lowered to a harsh whisper, "You know exactly what's wrong and you're as much to blame was that toss pot."

Sirius quickly dragged her by her arm into a recently deserted classroom.

"Listen Evans, I understand your up set but do you honestly think James proposed to or has any intension of marrying that witch?"

Lily stayed quiet.

"You know that James doesn't do things that would waste his time so why would he tell you so many things , like Abbie, if he didn't want you to be part of his life?"

Lily shrugged, "The thing is Black I didn't want this to happen, you know have these feelings, I thought I was sorted with Patrick and my future and then James gets hurt and I felt like someone hit me hard in the chest. Then that argument at Mary's party and I thought yeah its over but that day at your house in his room before Lauren came, the way he was looking at me made me tingle and then the wedding." She hoisted herself up onto a desk. "I so desperately didn't want him to find out about Patrick, it was so perfect, him holding me like that, just so carefully." She sighed

"That's all very romantic Evans, so why don't you speak to him about it? You've always been the type of girl who does, not on who thinks about doing it."

"It's not that easy, he picked Lauren."

Sirius swore loudly and swept out of the classroom.

* * *

"Are you ok Evans?" 

"I'm fine Frank." Lily replied as she walked purposefully down the corridor, "Did Alice send you?"

"Course she did," He grinned, "So did Fabe, Gid, Remus, Sirius and James. It seems I pulled the sort straw."

Lily chuckled, "How is Potter?"

Frank looked at her with a mixture of shock, sympathy and pity.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" He urged.

She sighed and let her heavy bag loaded with books slip of her shoulder and settle in the crook of her elbow, "Honestly, I don't want him to know I care about him or what he's doing. Is it awful that I can't stop thinking about him?"

"Course it isn't, it's always the same when your in love or in the process of falling. No doubt he's feeling the same."

She flung her bag up on her shoulder and adopted a nonchalant expression and stride in rebellion to Frank's comment.

"I'm not in love Frank, or falling. If anything it's lust, immature and childish." She stated.

Lily, with her composure back in place, pushed the door of the library open and held it that way to allow Frank to walk in ahead of her.

"What work do you have?" She said in an attempt the change the subject.

"None, just to stalk and hopefully talk some sense into you."

Her face quickly redden from the base of her neck.

"Why do people keep saying that? I'm full of sense, I know what I'm doing and I know it's for the best."

She slumped into a hard wooden chair and slammed her heavy transfiguration text book on the oak table. Frank settled himself to her right and pulled an abandoned text book towards him to feign studiously behaviour.

"Who's that?" Lily spat.

A mousy, brunette seated at the table two across from her looked up and gave her another hate filled glare before returning to her work only to look up a few moments later and sending another glare her way.

Frank let out of sigh, "That would be Stephanie Wilkes of Portsmouth best friend of our dear Lauren, she has probably been told all the gory details by now." He told her as he gave the Ravenclaw a scathing glance.

Lily shot a glare in the other girl's direction and turned to Frank, "What details?"

"The break-up." He said simply

Lily gulped hard and placed her quill gently on the study-worn desk. "The break-up?" She repeated.

"Yeah apparently he was pretty harsh too. Threatened legal action if the _Prophet_ didn't apologise and retract the story immediately. Then he went to see Lauren, Chaz heard Stephanie in the toilet bragging that the story wasn't true but her and Lauren decided that it might give him the push to actually propose, like that would happen." He scoffed. "Anyway it got back to James and he turned up at her house and told her that under no circumstances would he marry her, he reeled off a bunch of reasons and according to Sirius ended with the argument that she just wasn't you."

Lily looked down at the carvings on the table and smiled at the fact that at some point in Hogwarts' history _'Abigail' hearted 'Philip'._

"Thing is Lily, and I'm not sure if I should tell him or not but my mum said she heard a reporter was at Lauren's house on Wednesday and she's sold her story to the _Prophet_. She thinks it will be in tomorrows issue."

Lily sighed, "I guess I'll be in it then."

"Yep, it's more than likely that you will be playing the role of the heartless bitch."

* * *

**Scorned Sweetheart Speaks out**

**Not only was the engagement of Lauren Fitzpatrick and James Potter publicly denied as if Lauren was a toy, a piece of rubbish or an embarrassment but four days ago in her family home Potter callously severed any contact with her.**

**Lauren, sitting in her pyjamas with puffy eyes spoke to us three days ago about the heartbreak she is suffering, "I really just couldn't believe it, it was like my heart shattered into a million pieces," She said as her eyes glittered with tears. The couple who had been going out for several months were perceived as the perfect couple and it was easy to believe that the pair were planning their wedding and their lives together.**

"**The thing is, I know the proposal was a misconception but I really did think that one day we would marry and be together forever. Even though we weren't engaged it still hurts, I thought I meant more to him."**

**I could see her anger in her knitted brow but when I questioned her about it she gave me a shocking answer. "Yes I am angry with him but if he came to the door right now I would take him back in a heart beat, as much as I've tried I just can't turn my love for him off." This reporter comforted the sobbing girl and was told, in a sudden twist of events, "I thought that his visit was a good sign but it wasn't. Something that should have been filled with so much happiness was tainted as soon as he stepped through the door. Up until a few days ago I believed I was with child, James' child. I was a week and a half late and was waiting for James before I took the test. It was negative but I was unaware of that when he ended it. All I could do was hope that he would of done the right thing by his child even if he had fallen out of love with me."**

**It has come to our attention that the girl who has been pushed on Potter by his family is Lily Evans the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when asked about her Lauren told us, "I feel sorry for her really, James made me believe he really cared about me and no doubt he will do the same to her, my advise to her is to stay vigilant, he is a smooth operator." **

Lily's breakfast remained untouched as a burst of swearing and a clatter of dropped spoons came from the other end of the room.

Lily sighed, _She could have been pregnant._ She was shocked and felt sick. _At least the child wouldn't have been conceived during the time when we had our moments. _That thought made her quickly wonder if after the wedding or after Christmas Eve if he had had sex with his girlfriend.

Swiftly she stood up and left the hall trying to ignore the eyes and heads following her procession out.

* * *

Lily was standing in the shade of the greenhouses when she heard the crunch of footsteps on the frost covered grass. James emerged from around the corner, hands pushed deep into his pockets and his head bent against the wind. 

"Are you ok?"

Lily nodded but didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry she involved you Lily, I didn't think she would have stooped that low, when I saw the headline I thought she was just going to slate me a bit not bring you into the mix."

Lily sighed, "It's ok it wasn't your fault, I was in the mix anyway."

James stepped closer to her so that their arms were brushing.

"You don't believe her do you? About me being a smooth operator or the baby?"

She shook her head and then shrugged.

"The last time I slept with her was the Hogmeade weekend in November honestly. I was planning to but the first time I saw her was the day you turned up in my room sparsely dressed and after that I couldn't get you out of my head."

Lily smiled a little then, "So you didn't when we were," She let out an exasperated sigh, "What were we doing James?"

"Flirting outrageously, enjoying each others company, deciding we want to be together. Any of those."

He wrapped his arms around her and linked hands with her at her stomach, resting his chin on her head.

"No, we didn't as much as she wanted to."

They remained in silence for sometime, pleased of the fact it was Saturday and they had no lessons to rush to.

James stooped down and moved his head so that his cheek was next to Lily's frost bitten one.

"Does this mean we are an us now?" James asked nuzzling her.

Lily stepped away from him still holding his hands in hers, looking directly at the ground.

"James, these last few days has made me realise that I have to be with Patrick."

James' face quickly changed from soft to confused and then angry so Lily hurried on.

"I love spending time with you, I love your personality but I was so quick not to trust you, to think you were using me. Honestly, what type of relationship could that be. But with Patrick, and I know he's not perfect, I always know where I stand and he has never given me reason to worry or let me down. He doesn't confuse me or make me wonder what I'm doing."

"But that's not you he doesn't even know the real you, you like confrontation and something like that could put doubts in anybody's mind. Lily I know I'm not perfect and I know your not but we are the closest thing to perfect from each of us." he pleaded squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry James." She told him as he reached up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

Hiya, not sure what I think of this chapter but it can't be too easy for them, can it? Thanks again to WhiteCamilla who reviewed and to anybody else who is reading cause it make me smile. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Stace


	14. Tumbling

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling I'd probably be bathing in money but I just bath in water.**

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

* * *

Tumbling

Alice was grinning at Lily as she walked out of the bathroom,

"How does it feel to be 18?" Gwen asked with a similar expression to Alice as she tried to find a clean, ladder-free pair of tights at the bottom of her trunk.

"Same as it was to be 17 I suppose." Lily replied struggling not to smile.

Hestia was stretched across Lily's bed clutching a pile of cards, "What do you have planned today?"

"The usual, lessons, Transfiguration test, popping home for a few hours," She purposely avoided mentioning Patrick who had been a bone of contention for the proceeding weeks. "I then have a meeting with Dumbledore, couple hours to get ready then to the Three Broomsticks. Pretty uneventful."

"Have you invited Potter?"

"Of course, we're still mates you know." Lily replied running a brush through her wet locks.

"It's just that Gid told us that you're doing separate patrols now, we just wondered if things were ok."

Lily sighed and settled herself on Alice's bed, "So everything's not perfect, he's barely speaking to me now, ignoring me in the corridor, insisting on different patrol times and not being in the same place as me without a buffer. I hate it. Things didn't work out but I still like his company and we can still spend time together as friends it's just that he's not having any of it."

"I don't understand why you picked Patrick over Potter in the first place." Chaz stated as she tried to finish the essay she had due.

"You've got a card from him though." Hest called flipping through the pile, she found the one she was looking for and tossed it towards Lily.

Eagerly she broke the seal and pulled out the card.

_**To my dearest Lily,**_

_**With all my love of this important day.**_

_**James x**_

She silently passed the card to her friends who squealed in excitement.

"I knew Potter wouldn't give up." Alice exclaimed.

* * *

"Padfoot what are you wearing later?" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Clothes?"

"Yeah but what clothes?"

Remus and Sirius quickly exchanged a glace.

"Is everything alright James?"

He sat cross legged on the ground amidst a pile of clothes and held his head in his hands.

"I don't know Moony, I really don't."

"Are you planning on speaking to Lily today?"

"Yeah, I think but I don't want to make a fool out of myself. She's barely spoken to me in weeks."

"She's wanted to though." Frank piped up from under his duvet.

"Frank's right James, I've seen her face every time Remus, not you, has come down the stairs to patrol with her, she misses you like no ones business."

"Then why hasn't she just spoken to me Gid?"

"Cause she feels stupid."

* * *

Lily studied the question paper with a smile, _What is the problems with illegal Animagus transformations? What act insists that all Animagi must be registered and what does it entail? What are the advantages of such an act?_

With a flourish she signed her name to the top of the page and handed it into McGonagall who smiled and wished her a Happy Birthday.

"Are you off now then?" Mary asked as the pair headed back to their room.

"Yeah I've got a busy afternoon."

Mary looked in Lily's direction and studied her face, "Are you seeing him then?"

"Who? Patrick?" Mary nodded, "No, how would I explain how I got there and I've got too many things to do."

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants."

"I know it's very curious."

Quickly she discarded her uniform and rushed out of the school grounds where she was able to apperate. Within seconds she was standing in the empty hallway of her home.

"I'm home," She called out and was answered by a stampede of feet on the floorboards above her.

Her mother, hair billowing around her face as she ran down the last steps, pulled her into a bone crushing hug and smothered her with kisses. Her father then cuddled her tightly.

"Your mum has been having labour pains all morning, flash backs apparently." He teased and then held her at arms length. "Look at my little girl all grown up and making be feel ridiculously old."

They continued the rest of the afternoon in similar form, gentle teasing and reminiscence.

* * *

"So Miss Evans, it is a pleasure to have you in my office," Lily nodded meekly under the gaze of the current Head master and his predecessors. "It is not often that I get to invite students here that are not expecting punishment. Alas, it is one of the many hazards of the job." 

Lily wrung her hands in her lap and nodded.

"Firstly, I would like to wish you a wonderful birthday. I, myself, was a terror at the tender age of 18, got into some trouble that resulted in a rather helpful, to scale scar depicting the London underground system on my knee."

His eyes twinkled as he reminisced and glanced over at a chirping baby phoenix.

"Now, Lily, it is important that you understand that what I'm about to say never leaves the confines of this room." Lily nodded.

"As an eighteen year old you are now seen as an adult in both the wizarding and muggle world so you are able to make you own decisions. In recent years the wizarding world has descended in to one of hate and fear."

The twinkle permanently in his eye was suddenly gone as he continued the conversation in the sombre direction.

"Like everywhere else in the world there are wars and prejudices and these have had to be fought. You have already expressed views on whether or not the Ministry can be trusted and myself and many others agree with you. Some of my oldest friends and yours no doubt seem to believe that muggles, muggle-borns and anything less than pure blood lines are unworthy of magic. These people need to be fought, some will be your peers, friends, colleagues and respected witches and wizards, and I would like you to be involved in trying to stop them."

Lily nodded her agreement.

"Professor, I was planning to take that route anyway."

Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Miss Evans I am aware of your plans for next year but I assume that you are also aware of the fact that not everyone in the Ministry is who they claim to be and they are certainly not doing what they claim. Even the Aurors. This as it may be I would like to extend an invitation to join a group that has been fondly called by its members The Order of the Phoenix. This group is full of the brightest minds of its time some Aurors, Heelers, Alchemists, Defensive genius', teachers just to name a few. Your friends Mr Black and Mr Potter joined earlier in the school year after much protest from the Potters but after the accident, as the _Prophet_ called it, they gave in realising it was a lost cause to try and stop them."

Lily nodded once again as it seemed her head was the only part of her body she could move.

"There are others I am planning to ask of course, and you can take as much time as you like to make your decision, I understand this isn't one to be taken lightly."

At this moment Lily's mind broke from its restrains and she stood up quickly, banging her knees against her Professor's heavy mahogany desk and causing a royal blue ink to spill across the table.

"I don't need anytime, and I am flattered by the offer which, of course, I will take you up on. This is what I plan to do Professor and the fact that you considered me is the highest compliment imaginable." She offered her hand which he accepted with a smile.

* * *

"I knew not to expect anything less from you Miss Evans." 

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Mary asked when Lily walked into her room.

"You know, the usual- exploding toilet seats, dung bombs in the Slytherin's pumpkin juice, Peeves."

"Fun," Alice replied pulling her dress of its hanger and stepping into it.

"Did you see Potter today?" Asked Gwen who was, once again, rummaging for a new pair of tights at the bottom of her trunk.

"Nope, everything has been a blur of colour today I've been so busy." _Lie, I always look at him even when I should be revising or doing homework or sitting exams. Eating dinner is a pain if I'm around him cause I can't get a forkful of food past my lips without needing to look at him. And Quidditch, I missed every big moment in the last one between Ravenclaw and Slytherin cause I was so busy watching him cheer on the Ravenclaw side. I've basically turned into a stalker. _

"He's a nervous wreck, Remus and Sirius are really worried about him." Gwen told her, "Apparently he's barely sleeping, not eating, can't think straight…"

"Sounds like he's in love." Hestia said cutting her sister off.

Lily looked steadily at the plush carpet, "Is he…uh…is he bringing anyone with him tonight?"

"Doubtful, he can't have met anyone to bring. The poor lad spends most of his time in his room or with his mates."

"I heard he got you a present." Chaz said as she swept her hair out of her face and clipped it to her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, spent ages trying to decide what to get you and last week he found it."

"So, you don't think he's going out with anyone new?" Lily tried to fake her lack of interest as she held an earring against her face and inspected it in the mirror before putting it back in her jewellery box.

"No way, other than the fact that he has become a recluse, Lauren has been bad mouthing him to everyone she can get to listen. According to a group of second years who were speaking about him in the loo yesterday he is possessive, aggressive, a drunkard and has a little willy."

Mary snorted a laugh, "She's evil."

* * *

"You've had a good turn out." Gideon yelled over the music as he loosened his tie. 

"I know, I wasn't expecting half as many people." Lily replied.

"Thing is Lily and you know I love you, but I think at least a third of the girls are here to see Black."

"Oh I know," She confirmed leaning against the bar and smiling at a group of girls who were vaguely familiar to her. "So they think he's ready to settle down."

"Yeah, I guess, aren't you?"

"Course not, I'm young and smart and I still want to have fun."

"I see what you mean, but I'm ready to find someone to spend the rest of my life with and still have fun. I just don't know whether or not I've found the girl for me."

Lily nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"But you should be getting ready to settle down you'll probably be married this time next year."

Lily cringed.

"In my opinion Evans, you don't like the idea of settling down cause it's not with the right person."

Lily gaped at her friend as he ruffled his hair and tipped his drink towards her in a salute, "Save me a dance later?"

_Gid has no idea what he's talking about, I'm just not ready to be an adult. I mean act like an old married couple with anyone, regardless of who that person is. I'm not Alice. She's going to leave here and live happily ever after with Frank and have gorgeous, intelligent babies, I'll either marry Patrick or start adopting cats. I don't even come from a dysfunctional family, my parents love each other and I know what a good relationship should entail but at the same time I'm completely doubtful that it will ever be involved in one._

Lily gulped the rest of her drink and nodded in the direction of Alice and Frank who were sitting in a booth, arms wrapped around each other.

"They're sickening." James chuckled from her left, making her jump out of her skin. He was following her eyes to the couple in the corner and raised a glass to Frank.

She 'hmmm'ed her agreement.

"But honestly, I don't think I've ever met two people as nice or as right for each other."

Lily examined him from beneath her eyelashes as he raised his bottle to his lips.

"Your dress is very nice." He smiled.

"Now, now Potter enough with the compliments. You'll inflate my beautiful head."

"And modest. Dumbledore mentioned that he was inviting you to join his club. I don't think I have to ask whether or not you accepted."

"Course you don't."

"I was glad he asked you, there are very few people as brave and as selfless as you Evans."

"And you Potter, you are the very embodiment of Gryffindor."

"I'm sorry I went strange Lily."

He pulled a bar stool towards himself and perched on the edge.

"I get all confused around you, like someone has poured a cauldron full of honey in my ears and its making my brain all sticky, it doesn't work."

_Not as bad as me, when I'm around you its like someone has wrapped a vice around my chest and is tightening it until I feel like I'm going to explode._

"So you haven't run away or hit me so I'm going to take that as a good sign but right now you have to come with me."

His glasses reflected the light coming from the various spot lights but failed to disguise their twinkle as he offered her his arm which she gripped lightly.

The walk back towards the school was companionable, in a comfortable silence, but the atmosphere quickly became tense when he asked her to follow him to his room and even more so when he requested that she close her eyes.

Lily tried hard not to frown as he led her up the steps to his room, it was silent except for the squeaking floorboards and James' quicken breaths.

She heard the rattling of a handle, and was led across what she assumed was the threshold of his room.

"Stay right here and hold your arms out."

Lily did as she was told and hoped her hands weren't shaking due to her nerves. She let out a small yelp when she felt a small, warm bundle of fur squirm in her arms.

"You can open your eyes now."

Eagerly she peeked through slits to find that the warm bundle of fur was a white cat with a splodge of black at the end of it's tail, it's blue eyes gazing up at her face.

"What's its name?" She whispered hugging it to her chest.

"I know it's stupid and feel free to change it but Sirius wanted to call her Padfoot, he though it would be ironic and I decided on Tumble."

Lily laughed looking at his embarrassed face intently, "Why?"

Leaning over he picked the kitten out of her embrace, his finger tips grazing her forearms slightly and set her onto the floor.

Lily noticed the cat's bemused expression and large paws. James kneeled down a few feet from the kitten and patted the ground, Tumble lifted her paws and tried to place them one in front of the other only to fall on her nose.

"They are too big, she hasn't grown into them yet so she can't really walk without tumbling over."

"You didn't have to get me anything you know."

"I do know but Evans, I had to."

Lily bent down beside him and scratched Tumble behind her ears.

"Lily I have something to say to you."

Her hand dropped to her lap and she gave him her full attention.

James cleared his throat, " For the last, Merlin knows how many years I've been trying to get over you and although time has passed, I still get surprised at the pulling in my chest when I know your coming by." He paused to look into her eyes, "If this feeling is proving anything its that not everything is going to change with time. I still want you to be mine."

Lily sighed.

"Honestly Evans can you tell me that you didn't know that when you're around my heart won't," He gulped, "It can't slow down."

Lily could feel her hand itching to reach for his shaking one, "It beats so hard that sometimes I find it hard to breath. And yeah relationships break down and you want to be safe but to me everyday with you is another first, another chance for me to fall in love with you. And I do…"

James wasn't expecting her lips on his and when they both tumbled to the ground into his school bag he kissed her back happily, just as eagerly. She planted quick butterfly kisses to his jaw and lavished his lips with long heart wrenching ones.

With a grunt of protest Lily pulled away, laying across his chest and rested her head where she could hear his quick-stepping heart. "James Potter I really don't know what you do to me but I like it."

She placed a soft kiss onto the underside of his chin and entwined her fingers with his.

* * *

_Hi everyone, hope you're all well out there is cyberspace. The romantic little speech James made was taken from a song called, Catch My breath by Westlife on thier Home Again album, my mum loves them and when I heard it it gave me a hand because I don't have a romantic bone in my body, I might have a romantic metacarpel though. Thanks to WhiteCamellia for reviewing I'm glad you like it, makes all my typing worthwhile (sorry it's taking so long I'm still typing with one hand)._

_Ciao Stacy_


	15. The First Meeting

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and can't think of anything else to add so I'll leave a space for you to add your own comment... **

_He's attached, she's attached (albeit embarrassingly), but travelling along the path all his road signs are pointing at her and hers are pointing at him. Will they follow the signs or just get lost? After all Evans is too stuborn to admit shes lost._

The First Meeting

"I can't believe he got you a kitten." Mary said again watching Tumble attempt to pounce on Lily's wiggling feet.

"What I can't believe is that Lily left her own party so early." Chaz grumbled

"I can't believe you lot are discussing this early on a Saturday morning, my head is spinning just breathing."

"Well now you know not to do shots with Black," Gwen preached to her hung-over sister.

Hestia tugged the duvet over her head and threw a teddy in the direction of Gwen.

"I know, he is really sweet."

"Alice, check Lily's temperature. I think she just said Potter was sweet." Mary gasped in mock amazement.

"What?" Lily questioned picking herself up and resting on one arm. "He is."

"Yeah we know that, but in the Lily dictionary 'sweet' has always been a antonym of James."

"Whatever." She retorted frowning.

"Don't whatever us, we want to know what's going on with you and Potter."

"I'm not doing anything with Potter for Merlin's sake."

"Oh defensive!" Mary teased.

"I'm going to the library."

* * *

_James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James, James…_

"Thinking about me?"

"No!" Lily replied all too loudly.

"Cause you looked like you were in Dreamland." James grinned

"Not big headed at all Potter,"

He ignored her sardonic comment, "Come here,"

_Can he hear it? Its thumping so loud. Like its going to jump out of my chest and do a jig up and down the corridor. Fuck I'm blushing. So is he!_

James' fingers lightly clung to her wrist as he pushed the class room door open and tugged her in behind him.

His hands on her hips, he pushed her gently until the back of her knees hit a desk. In quick succession he caught her far from protesting lips in his and pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do this all day."

Lily took a deep breath, just taking the whole of him in. "It's only twenty-five to eleven."

"What can I say? I'm an impatient guy." He said as he tilted his head for another kiss.

"Or you have no self restraint." Lily said, her eyes glittering teasingly as she slid out from between James and the desk.

"Don't make me chase you Evans, cause when I catch you you'll no choice but to surrender to my unbelievable charms."

Lily raised an eyebrow from her space near the window, "Will I now Potter? Why don't you come over here and show me those unbelievable charms." She beckoned.

James shortened the distance between them in a few fast strides, "Which of my many charms would you like to see? This one maybe?" He brushed his lips against her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut, "Or this?" He lazily kissed her pouted lips. He stepped back and looked at her blissful expression. His body now pressed flush against hers. "I know. This." He leisurely trailed wet kisses from her ear to her neck where his lips gave their undivided attention to her pulse point and his teeth gently grazed the soft skin.

A moan rumbled and she tipped her head back for more exposure.

The opening of the rusting class room door, which was in desperate need of oiling, caused them to spring apart as if scolded.

"James, we've been looking for you." Sirius started before taking in the scene in front of him. "Merlin Evans!" He said watching her blush an almost purple colour

James coughed, "What's wrong Pads?"

"The house has been broken in to."

James paled.

"No ones hurt but we have a problem."

"Merlin, Padfoot you scared me half to death I though something had happened to mum and dad."

"Nah, they'd been shopping. The thing is Prongs, well, they know about you and Evans."

"There is nothing to know about me and Potter," Lily squeezed in to the conversation, "Who are we even talking about?"

"Death Eaters, and to be fair I don't know what's happening between the two of you but they found the letters in James' room so as far as they are concerned you are in a relationship."

Lily frowned and shook herself, James had seated himself at a near by desk and processed the information he'd been given.

"But I'm confused,"

Both of the young men looked at her.

"I though people that wanted to harm the residence of the house couldn't get in, because of spells and that."

James looked baffled.

"I'll explain later Prongs. I know but it seems that the person who trespassed had been invited into the house on previous occasions and had no intension of hurting anyone, just find information."

James hopped off the desk and headed to the window next to where Lily was standing, his eyebrows furrowed, "Listen Lily, if they think they know about us we could be in trouble. You know as well as I do that Snape is probably one of Them and he is completely in love with you and hates me. He is going to want revenge."

"He's not like that." Lily protested

"Maybe, but we can't be too sure he has always been jealous of the boys around you."

Lily sighed and took his hand in hers, Sirius shifted from foot to foot deeply uncomfortable at witnessing this conversation.

"Whatever they think about our relationship," He glanced at his best mate, "We need to make a decision to keep you safe."

"Oh fuck off Potter and deflate your head, I don't need to be protected. I'm a grown witch and I can do what I want. Do you really think I need you to look after me?"

"Slow down Evans," He laughed, "I always want to protect you, you're important to me, but if you have a problem with us now, I'd understand."

Her eyes darted fugitively to where Sirius was standing.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less about what they know or think they know, I like you and that's all I care about."

Sirius' jaw lolled in shock as he watched the pair.

"Right, well we'll just work it out between us. But we'll have a hard time doing it, being together. You know that don't you?"

Lily watched him silently, glancing once at Sirius who had the decency to look away.

"I told you I didn't already." She replied hitting him hard on his shoulder.

"Oh, I feel the affection." Sirius teased "But anyway you pair of love birds, Dumbledore has called a meeting."

Sirius watched them leave the classroom and gave a chuffed James a pat on his shoulder and smiled at his best friend.

* * *

Lily observed the bare, dusty room full of familiar faces, "Is it always this…sinister?" She whispered to Sirius.

"How do you mean 'sinister'?" He replied nudging James and sniggering.

Lily glared at the pair and jutted her head in the direction of two witches (or wizards) conversing with obscured faces, literally just the top of their heads were showing.

James and Sirius began to snigger again, "They want to be incognito, apparently they are in a better position to help The Order if their true identity hasn't been revealed to anyone, Harri and Tony, actually Moody as well come to think of it, say they are completely off their rockers."

Lily nonchalantly looked in their direction, were the smallest of the pair was attempted to squeeze their wand into a gap in their garment and proceeded to scratch themselves with their wand. Lily shuddered.

"Couldn't they be, you know, one of Them?"

"'Course."

Lily looked shell shocked at Sirius' admittance, "So could you or anyone else but Dumbledore trusts them."

Silence descended on the room when the muffled sound of quickened steps reached their ears.

Dumbledore fluttered into the room, his robes dancing behind him and this eyes twinkling.

"I'm sorry for my lateness, a seventh year seemed to have transfigured his sister into a moose, strange relationship."

There were a few nervous laughs but the majority of the attention stayed with the Professor, although Lily couldn't help herself sneaking a look in James' direction, even if she did keep getting caught by Sirius.

"Most of you already know that Tony and Harriett were broken into this morning, there is also the matter of the spells on their house that means they were dealing with someone they know and trust. That of course is sad business. The procedures are very straight forward from this point, we increase the protective spells on all sites involved with The Order and test the Potter's home for magical residue, hopefully it might give us some idea as to who was involved."

Sirius raised his hand and was called upon.

"Are you suggesting that They know about The Order?"

"I have no doubt," The room erupted in hushed shock, "But we were always at a disadvantage, while Voldemort," a collective shudder shot across the room. "was picking up followers the ministry were sitting twiddling their thumbs and in turn we had less time to find people to fight our side of the battle."

A meek women in the back row slowly put up her hand, "Erm… Professor are we going to do anything?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

_Bloody nutter!_

"But of course, I believe what is best for us at this moment is to collect information. There are various places of interest to both Voldemort," again they shuddered. "And his followers. I think that for now, on top of recruiting and standing our ground, we should start keeping an eye on the movements of a couple of key people and key places."

Dumbledore began to pace around the room as if a General viewing his troops, "Ann, John you have already expressed concerns about your next door neighbours."

"Yes Albus, it has all been rather strange since that Lucius Malfoy paid a visit, all sorts of people coming and going in the middle of the night."

Dumbledore frowned, "Right, well keep your eyes on them."

He kept his pace around the room and stood in front of the two obscured members, "Now Mabel and Jacob, I think you two would work best in The Leaky Cauldron, it may not be the most private place but I'm sure they are expecting us to have some sort of informant at The Hogshead, which we do of course as well as one at The Three Broomsticks, is that ok with you two?"

They nodded their agreement.

The next 45-minutes continued as such, Dumbledore assigning places and others agreeing. Marlene McKinnon a girl Lily knew to be 2 years her senor was given a vial of Polyjuice potion and asked to keep an eye on St Mungos' and the stock, it seemed that her predecessor to the job had immigrated to Australia with her family but not without giving Dumbledore a handful hair and a position to keep watch from. Benjy Fenwick was handed an invisibility cloak and the directions to the Malfoy family home, he seemed to pale slightly. Caradorc Dearborn was also handed an invisibility cloak and was told to pack a bag as he was going to be stationed somewhere in Albania. Antony was going to be sent to the Lake District were there were rumours of a school training children to fight for Voldemort. Others were given positions that were just extensions of their job or just to keep an eye on neighbours.

"Miss Evans, your assignment will be part time. Moody has told me that a few distinguished members of the Ministry are buying new wands so we will have difficulty attaching illegal magic to them, Ollivander said he would be pleased to train you in the ways of Wandlore and you can watch out for any suspicious goings on."

Lily nodded, relieved that her job wasn't as dangerous as her peers.

Dumbledore continued to pace the room in silent only to return to Lily's left and stop in front of Sirius and James.

"Now, gentlemen your assignment will not begin until all your exams are finished this June and you have left Hogwarts. I believe you will both know of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard." _James redden slightly and glanced at his mum while his maternal grandmother let out a little gasp. "In this book you will find _The Tale of the Three Brothers, _I will explain more when the time comes for the pair of you to set out but it will involve you finding out as much as you can about The Deathly Hallows_." _Dumbledore completed gravely.

Lily was shocked at the sound of chair legs scraping against the naked flooring, the meeting had certainly not finished and Dumbledore still demanded attention. Turning around in her seat to find who had caused the disturbance Lily was confused when she saw Flo on her feet, nostrils flaring.

"Albus!" She hissed. "I have known you a long time and have always trusted your judgement up until this point, sending them after The Hallows is irresponsible and basically sending the pair of them out to be slain."

The seventh year's jaws dropped at the sight of a furious Flo and her revelation.

"Now, now Florence. Calm down, The Deathly Hallows are nothing more than myth…"

"Oh Albus, you know as do I that they are most certainly not myths. The people searching for them are often driven mad, the damned things have a blood trail as long as history, some people would do anything to find and get hold of any of them. There is no way I'm allowing you to send these babies out on a mad goose chase with those nutters after it as well." Flo ranted before Bobby managed to calm her into her seat.

_Blood trail. James and Sirius. Slain._

"Both boys are of age now and able to choose whether or not they want to do this, as much as I respect your concern Florence, it is up to them now."

Lily grabbed Sirius' arm in a vice-like grip and clung tight, daring him to try and reclaim his arm. Her eyes trained hard on James.

James looked briefly are her and then way, guiltily. Sirius gave him a sharp nod which caused him to yelp as Lily dug her nails into his flesh.

" Nan," He said, turning in his seat to look at his grandmother as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. " We heard what you said and love you for your concern but Sirius and I understood what we would be expected to do when we accepted his invitation to the Order."

James fell silent and Sirius began to address their professor. " We will do the research and find out as much as we can about The Deathly Hallows but, if by the time June comes around we feel that we are under prepared or unable to do this job to the best of our ability we will have to respectfully withdraw from the job and allow it to be passed on to someone with better abilities and understanding. Until that time we accept."

Lily's grip slackened.

* * *

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. 2.34 am. _Slain? They can't really be slain can they? Of course they bloody can. Anyone can be knocked off, for just looking at someone the wrong way or disrespecting a member of someone's family like in gangster movies. Those people aren't even doing anything dangerous when some villain decides its time for their card to be stamped. Fuck!_

Lily kicked back her covers and stealthily made her way to the common room where she could turn on a lamp, pick up a book and escape into another world. Away from the cycle of thoughts in her head.

"Lily your up early."

Lily groaned as she withdrew her hand from the lamp switch. _Bollocks!_

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. You know, worried about exams and such."

"Oh I know, me too." James replied as Lily settled next to him on a battered couch.

Minutes rolled passed in silence before James spoke again.

"I waited up for you, to see you in the morning. In case you avoided me." His statement started confidently but trailed off into a barely understandable mumble. "I know your mad at me, and scared for me."

Lily glared at him.

"So your mostly mad. But I have to do this, if Dumbledore thinks it needs to be done it must be important so I'm going to do it."

Lily sighed, "I know Dumbledore has his reasons and I understand that you have to do this but don't you ever get scared? Are you always so brave?"

"I'm usually terrified but I have to be brave too. Like you Lily, you take things you should be scared of and face them head on," He looked at her and smiled, "Like a true Gryffindor."

She smiled weakly and slid her hand into his, "I'll help, you and Padfoot will be as well prepared as you can be, I'll make sure you know everything."

The sat in silent for sometime before Lily broke it.

"Is it ok for me to call Sirius _'Padfoot'_? Will anyone have a problem with it?"

James grinned and squeezed her hand, "I think that's just fine, perfect in fact."

* * *

**Hello there, I'm so sorry this chapter has been a long time coming but I have an excuse! Anyone who reads these ramblings will know that I broke my arm a couple months ago, well in a more dramatic accident I trapped my left hand in a paper shredder and crushed three of my fingers (I'm not missing any extremities they are just in paster there wasn't even any blood), so for about 2 months I had both hands in plaster and couldn't type I wasn't neglecting my story. I got my right hand sorted out 2 days ago...so heres a chapter! A great big thank you to WhiteCamellia and Em3191 for reviewing and another one to those of you reading this story.**

**Stace**

* * *


End file.
